


Queen Of Boos

by MettaSardLover



Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'll probably add more tags later, King Boo is awkward at times, Various other boos, and lots of fluff ok this is just a set up so I can write fluff for this crackship OTP I have, and spooky card games, contains kissing, it's also supposed to be funny at a few points but I'm bad at writing so it's probably not great, it's mostly fluff, quite a few of them are OCs but they don't have too much of a major roll, there's a lot of fluff, there's quite a bit of plot, this is my first time writing on AO3 and writing in a while tbh, what have i become, when it actually gets going that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MettaSardLover/pseuds/MettaSardLover
Summary: After King Boo crashes a celebratory party for Mario and Luigi's recent success, he's able to kidnap both brothers and successfully invade. But after he grows bored from the lack of company, and his peace-keeping demands aren't quite kept, Princess Peach must take the place as his future bride.Written for Kippea Week 2017, hosted by the-kippea-bin on Tumblr.Based loosely on 'Bride of Discord' on Fanfiction.net, this is an excuse for me to set these two up in a situation I like to then spam you all with fluff. It's a weird ship, I know, and there may be a few mistakes but hopefully you'll enjoy it.





	1. A Shady Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This fic takes a little while to get going, (ok, it's a long while) but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway.
> 
> I'll be uploading it in sections as I finish them from the 23rd of December 2017, the last day of Kippea Week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! This fic takes a little while to get going, (OK, it's a long while) but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway.
> 
> I'll be uploading it in sections as I finish them from the 23rd of December 2017, the last day of Kippea Week. Welcome to section one!

Princess Peach was more than relieved to finally be back. After another kidnapping, she’d again been more than thankful when two of her closest friends, a pair of superstar plumbers and dear brothers had shown up to rescue her. After their hard work, she had decided that it had been too long since there was a party in their honour. And they deserved it.

Both of the brothers had said that it wasn’t necessary, but Peach took it as them being modest, rather than Luigi’s quieter nature and Mario’s bad experiences with a certain koopa king showing up at more than one special Peach’s castle-based occasion. But, certain that she was out of the woods, she held the party.

Little did she know, something uninvited lurked in the woods right behind the castle, finding the best way to sneak into her palace.

In the end, Toadsworth had been the one to help her plan it, as her oldest friend Daisy had found herself too unorganised to arrive any earlier than 20 minutes late to the party itself, and one of Peach’s royal acquaintances from a partner kingdom had put in a note to say he wouldn’t be able to be there until the day after, but he most definitely wanted to see the two princesses and the two brothers once more.

Peach surveyed the scene. Two toads remained by her sides, and she was greeting the odd guest who dared grace the steps towards where she stood and ask her how she was on this pleasant evening. Peach actually found it rather cool for the time of year, but because of the responses to the remarks she’d made about the temperature, she seemed to be the only one who thought so.

“Princess?”

The voice didn’t come from another fancy-dressed representative from another land, but from just over her shoulder. It made her shiver a little, but she brushed it off as the oddly low temperature in the castle. However, when she turned around, the two mustached faces weren’t odd at all.

“Mario! Luigi! How are you?”

Luigi rubbed the back of his neck. “We’re a-good, I guess. A lot of people here, huh?”

“Indeed,” she replied. “Do you two need anything?”

“Princess Peach,” Mario adjusted his cap. “We thought we’d a-talk with some of the guests here before the big reveal.”

“That sounds delightful!” Peach smiled as she clasped her hands together. 

Toadsworth, who was aiding the princess as she shook hands with guests, felt the need to intervene. “Master Mario! Master Luigi! Make sure you’re back behind the curtain before Princess Peach starts her small speech.”

“Of a-course, Toadsworth! Don’t worry, Princess.”

“You can a-count on us!”

And so the two brothers wandered off into the crowds, shaking hands and exchanging how-do-you-dos with people of all races and lands. The princess soon lost them as she greeted other guests, who themselves joined the many others beneath her, hustling around to meet new people

Amidst this chaos was a slightly shady looking toad, the only purple one in the vicinity, who, dressed in nothing but a suspicious smirk and a crown-shaped badge that would make any green-clad plumber worry, stood slightly above most of the other toads there, surveying the area. He was slightly taller than one would expect, and his eyes held a faint purple glow. It had taken him far too long to find a room to sneak into the castle through and set up his plan in, and now he had almost everything he needed.

Almost.

But the last two elements of his plan walked right up to him, wandering around greeting folks. He held out his hand as the famous bros. approached him.

“H-hey! I-I’m Fice T. I-It’s a pleasure finally m-meeting you, Mario brothers!”

Mario shook his hand first. “It’s a-lovely to meet you, Fice T. You probably already know it, but I’m a-Mario, and this is my brother, Luigi.”

Luigi gave a quick wave and muttered a small ‘hey’.

The toad knew he had to keep his act up. He pulled his hands to his chest and anxiously glanced from side to side, a worried expression crawling onto his face. Both brothers gave him a questioning look.

“Is something the matter?”

“Well, I-I…” He moved his hands down to his side, and Luigi got a direct look at the badge the toad wore. It made him feel uneasy. “Come and see,” continued… Fice T. “I-I’ll show you…”

“Of course.” Mario gave a quick glance to his brother, who looked a little uneasy. Although he knew Luigi had always been rather good at sensing when something might not be as it seems since he was a baby, he was also easily scared. 

“It’s just a toad bro, it can’t a-be that bad, right?” 

Mario gave him a reassuring smile, and Luigi tried to fake one back as they followed the purple toad to a back room.

Mario wasn’t even sure he’d ever been in such a room before, and he knew a good portion of Peach’s castle like the back of his glove. When they approached the room, the toad began to hide behind them both, as the brothers stood in the doorway to the dark room.

“I-it’s just in there…”

The brothers looked around the mostly dusty, cobweb-filled room, their eyes eventually laying on two golden canvas-frames, leaned against a chest covered with an old sheet.

It was then that the realisation of the situation smothered them like the darkness of the room.

“Mwuhahaha!"

Something pushed the brothers into the room, and before Luigi could register the sinister glint of purple in the toad’s eye, he found himself and his brother pushed against the golden picture-frames by an unlucky 7 boos each. He was too terrified to even try and struggle.

He tried to scream, but the toad, sensing his fear, dashed forward and covered his mouth.

“My old pal, Luigi. It’ll be a pleasure to finally dispose of you.” The toad glared at Luigi, and with a flash of lightning, the plumber soon found himself one with the canvas. Unable to see to his side, he only heard the muffled screams of his brother as he too found himself in the frame. They found themselves picked up by boos and taken elsewhere.

“As gullible as ever.” The toad dusted his hands off. “That was  _ too _ easy.” He wandered back into the crowds like nothing happened.


	2. A Grand Inappearance

Peach stood in front of the red, velvet curtain that was to reveal her heroes. Although she hadn’t seen them sneak back into place, enduring Toadsworth’s worried nagging made sure she was more than busy all evening. She surveyed the crowd, and, not spying either of the signature hats, guessed that they were in their correct places for the grand reveal.

“Distinguished guests,”  the whispers died down as she began. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the success of the heroes of our kingdom. For what is, unfortunately, far from the first time, both of these dedicated brothers have saved me from Bowser and saved our kingdom from being left in ruin. And so as the guests of honour, I present the superstars of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi!”

The curtains were pulled to the sides, but no one cheered - only strong gasps of confusion and fear.

A certain purple toad, at the centre of it all, however, did not gasp or shake in his place. He didn’t glance worryingly from side to side, but he didn’t stay still either.

Instead, he burst into laughter.

He knew too well he couldn’t keep up the illusion if he let himself laugh that much, as he’d be too out of character for his magic to hold it up. But something wouldn’t let him hold it in, even as he covered his face with one of his hands.

“Pffffff...BwahahahaHA HA!” 

Just as his act fell, so did his illusion. He was no longer a purple toad, stealing the name Fice T. to find a way into some party he didn’t care about. He was large, malicious, and as regal as he was round. He was also crying with laughter.

“Oh my… well, pffffahahaha! This is too much!”

Princess Peach and her guests turned round to look at him, as he practically rolled on the floor with laughter, and probably would’ve done if he wasn’t the flying sort.

“Oh, your reactions!” He took a deep breath, but found himself chuckling again. “Mortals!” 

After a few deep breaths, he regained his composure. “Well, that’s enough of that.”

“Fools!” He clapped his two short arms together, and the lights fizzed out. Boos flooded the room, terrorising guests in a sadistically lighthearted manner as if it was only for their own amusement. That was what Luigi had told Peach was one of the scariest things about boos - they didn’t just like causing fear, it was their nutrients, their food and water. They needed it, and their king was no different.

“ Bleah HA HA !” His nasally cackle echoed through the hall. “Finally! Tonight has been too easy… You toads and the like are awfully easily tricked.”

Peach looked over at the cause of the disruption. She’d encountered him once before, and heard many a story from the brothers about him.

“King Boo…” 

He noticed the saying of his name, and decided the take opportunity to terrorize the old ruler of his new kingdom.

“Princess Peach! It’s been lovely to make your acquaintance. Or have we met before? I really don’t care.”

Toadsworth clung on to her skirts as the ghostly king confronted them. Peach knew she had to have courage. 

“What have you done with the Mario brothers?”

“I’ve stopped  _ them _ from stopping  _ me… _ ” His physical form slowly faded away until he was no longer visible. Toadsworth sighed in relief.

Well, at least for a few seconds. It wasn’t long until Peach felt something tap her shoulder. She looked over, expecting the royal boo there, but there was nothing but a brief yelp from Toadsworth as he took his leave, only to be terrorised by more of the notoriously shy spectors. They certainly weren’t very shy now that the lights were out, and there was nothing to stop them. 

Peach had no idea where he’d gone, when suddenly he-

“BOO!”

His voice echoed over her other shoulder, and she fell backwards.

“The living! Always good for a laugh. But I’m not just here to taunt - Invading and making the Mushroom Kingdom my capital for takeover will be almost too easy now that my nemesis and his stupid red-dressed brother are out of the picture! Well, they’re not really out of any pictures, in fact, quite the opposite!”

A particular boo, floating quite close to the king, adjusted his sky-blue specter-cles and groaned and the joke.

“Sire! Are you ready to proceed with the plan?”

“What?” King Boo glanced down. “Oh, yes, of course. Mwuhahahaha! Let us take a step back and watch my terror from afar!”

Just like that, he and his gang of boos faded away. With both Mario brothers gone, Peach wasn’t sure how she was to deal with such a foe. Surrounded by more than enough boos, he was surely too strong to single handedly defeat without being skilled with a Poltergust.

The panic had started to fade a little: some had hidden, some had ran out, some were trying to simply keep calm, while others rushed to the princess. The lights remained out, and with only the moonlight that decided to break through the castle windows, many people kept bumping into each other as they entered and left the many doors of the castle.

One person in particular found herself bumping into almost every toad possible as she made her way towards an old friend of hers.

“Peach?”

Princess Peach looked up, to see the warm, familiar face of her friend, Princess Daisy, stumbling up the stairs to the higher level of the castle in the dark.

“I didn’t miss anything  _ too _ interesting, did I?”

“Only a little something. Here, let me prepare some tea, and I’ll tell you all about it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost combined this chapter with the last one, but I like the idea of having exactly 20 chapters.


	3. A Two-Sided Coin

“King Boo?” Sat at a tea table with Peach, Daisy had just about avoided spitting out the tea she’d just drunk, although she ended up spilling a little on the red-check tablecloth as she slammed down her cup, making Toadsworth cringe from across the room.

Peach giggled a little at her reaction, and began to wipe the spillage with a napkin. “That’s what I thought.”

“But, why? And- I mean- how? I mean, it’s not often that a party of yours does go undisturbed, but isn’t it usually by Bowser?”

If Peach wasn’t so close to Daisy, she might’ve found herself slightly offended at the comment, but she knew her friend meant well.

“It was definitely unexpected, that’s something. And I haven’t a clue what to do now.” She glanced out of the window. 

Daisy thought for a moment. “I know Luigi’s told me about King Boo before, but…”

“We don’t know anyone else skilled enough with a Poltergust?”

Daisy began to crunch on a biscuit. “I mean, we do, we know Professor E. Gadd, but Weege says that he’s far too old for ghost hunting these days.”

“I might wait until tomorrow.” Peach took another sip of her tea. “Toad Town has remained untouched, which is something. I’m worried that some of the more far-off areas of the kingdom are being attacked, and we haven’t been notified yet.”

“I’m sure it’ll work out eventually. You’re a good leader Peach - you’ll find a way.”

“I hope so. I don’t know if I could personally confront him again.”

“We could always ask Professor E. Gadd to teach  _ me _ how to hunt ghosts.” Daisy mimed holding the Poltergust 5000, and aimed the end of it at Peach. “Are you a boo in disguise, Peach?

Peach laughed at her friend’s antics. “Well, you’ve certainly got the  _ spirit _ , Daisy.”

“Hey!” Daisy took another chocolate biscuit and took a bite. “I think I’d be pretty good.”

“I think I’ll stay on alert tonight - didn’t Luigi say that boos prefer the dark? And King Boo might try to attack. We can properly make plans when Peasley arrives.”

“Speaking of such,” Toadsworth interrupted the two princesses. “I must inform you, Princess, that I’ve received a notification from the BeanBean Kingdom, saying that Prince Peasley should arrive early tomorrow morning. Would you like me to arrange an early breakfast for you?”

“It shouldn’t be necessary,” assured Peach. “Daisy and I will be staying up late tonight anyway, in case of any news on King Boo.”

“Are you quite certain, Princesses? I’m sure I could organise someone else to keep watch for you.”

“No, I want to keep watch myself. Besides, I’m sure Daisy would appreciate a sleepover-”

“Sleepover!? Cool!”

“Yes, a sleepover, considering we don’t have Luigi to unlock his mansion, where you were supposed to be staying during your visit.”

“Oh yeah! I was gonna stay with Weegie. Man, I hope he’s OK. I hope Mario’s doing OK too.”

Peach clasped her hands together. “I know they’ll be alright in the end. We’ll all be.”

* * *

King Boo hovered in his make-shift throne room, in his rushed mansion, in a just big enough clearing, in a rather (ironically) welcoming forest. The mansion was rife with boos, easily 80 of them, and a pair, going by the names Underboo and Boolivia, guarded their king on either side. King Boo’s adviser, a slightly smaller than average boo, sporting sky-blue specter-cles, hovered across the room, sorting some paperwork and occasionally muttering to himself. King Boo adjusted his crown and sunk into the velvet of his seat, gazing at the two living paintings opposite him. He smirked as he tried to think of a comment that would bring some attention to himself and his accomplishment of capturing the two brothers, before the right thing came to his mind.

“Finally!” He commanded the room with an odd sense of dignity and elegance, and all were drawn into his words. “The main feature of my gallery is complete! I can’t wait to finally move and have the real gallery built - my throne room doesn’t really have the room for any more paintings.”

Mario rolled his eyes: who even has a throne room in a mansion?

Luigi, however, became worried at the ‘any more paintings’ in his enemy’s comment. Did he plan to capture more people? He shivered as King Boo hovered up to his canvas.

“My good friend Luigi…” King Boo snickered, before giving Luigi a quick ‘BOO!’. The plumber jumped behind the frame, and the ghostly king laughed once more. “This is far too perfect to be true, although of course, it  _ is _ true, because I am no common boo!” 

He paused for a moment. “Who else do you think would look good framed in my gallery, Luigi? A few stray toads? A couple of koopas? That flowery princess of yours?”

Luigi’s eyes widened at the mention of Daisy.

“Or perhaps that Princess Toadstool. She’s a pretty little thing, isn’t she Mario?”

Mario gave him as good of a death stare as he could from a 2D angle.

“Although I’m not sure if pink is  _ my _ colour. Maybe I  _ could _ learn to like it…”

A quick pause for dramatic effect and…

“Nope! Too far from my taste… I think. No matter!”

He turned to face the rest of the room. 

“All I need now is that infernal scientist! Him and his stupid inventions!” He turned back to the plumber. “But what are you going to do now, Luigi, without your Poltergust 5000 and the awful geezer who invented it?”

“I… I-I’ll…”

“Nothing!” he snapped. “That’s what! You’ll stay here as my prize for all eternity! Mwuhahahaha!”

King Boo’s laugh encouraged the other boos to laugh with him. Although his guards played along, his adviser had other things to attend to. Just as the laughter began to die down, the smaller boo suddenly made sense of the sheets in front of him.

“Sire! I think I’ve figured it out!” The boo brought over the documents to his master, and adjusted his glasses.

“Boosely! You have the best path for us to take for a successful invasion?”

Boosley handed King Boo the document, and briefly pointed to different sections as he talked through it.

“Going through the desert would be the most effective option, as news of its activity is likely to reach the castle far too late for them to be prepared for other regions. By this date, news of our invasion would be almost at the castle, so this would be the best day to attack this particular village, as the news would reach just after the news of our take over in the desert.”

“Excellent work, as usual, Boosley. You never disappoint me, which is something some boos could learn from.”

King Boo returned to his throne. “Talking of which, has that traitor Booro been taken care of?”

“Yes Sire!” responded Boosley. “We’re working hard to replace him, and for now his younger brother Boovelope has said he’ll cover his duties as the royal scribe and general notetaker for the other boos until we’re able to find a replacement.”

“Ask him to write me some advertisements for the position; I don’t want him too busy with two sets of duties. Keep him under close watch, however - I don’t want him getting any ideas.”

“Yes Sire.”

“And fetch my public diary, the red one. I’d like to make a note of today’s accomplishment!”

“Of course Sire, right away.” Boosley fiddled with his glasses, took his clipboard off the side, and headed out of the room.

The King clapped his arms together. “Underboo! Boolivia! You are permitted to leave - I’d like to be alone for a while.

“Yes sire.”

“Today,” mused King Boo “Will be the first great day of a great new era.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first Boo OC, Boosley: He's definitely a bit of a main character, and he's slightly inspired by Commander Peepers from Wander Over Yonder.


	4. A Wait Too Long

Peach sighed - these arguments weren’t too draining, but they were becoming so frequent that she wasn’t sure how long it had been since the cause of them had arrived. They felt like part of her new routine, like the extra guards, high alert systems on standby, and her inability to leave the castle grounds due to new safety precautions. It was all starting to get to her a little - at least Daisy could keep up her upbeat nature and rattled out a funny childhood story most days.

“Peasley, are you  _ sure _ you aren’t needed back in your home kingdom? I know you’re worried about the brothers here but seriously-”

Peasley flicked his hair. “Princess Peach! Do not worry - I am free for a couple more weeks yet.”

“Peasley please, it’s been nearly-”

“Nearly a month, I know.” Prince Peasley glanced out of a window that overlooked toad town, just to see if anything had happened. Despite the imminent threat of takeover, there had been almost no activity, apart from some trade routes being cut off. He was starting to get a little  _ bored  _ of waiting for something to happen, but he couldn’t show up and not do anything - he had to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Fortunately, he wasn’t there all by himself. Daisy was almost always around somehow, (although not at the moment - she’d mentioned something about exotic mushroom dishes and slammed the castle door behind her, much to Toadsworth’s displeasure.) constantly popping in and out, often running little errands and trying to see more of Toad Town each day, although it didn’t have too much to offer. Peach almost always remained inside, possibly not wanting to take any risks about Bowser with the brothers gone, and Toadsworth loved to work himself into conversations, asking Peasley how trade was the last time he was there there, and did the value of the coin still fluctuate so, and how is Lady Lima doing these days?

But mostly he missed the presence of Luigi and Mario. A threat had to be grand to stop those two, as together they had proved to be unstoppable, and had saved both him and his kingdom on multiple occasions from, alas, the same threat. To this day, all these years later, he still thought it impressive of them. 

And Luigi -  he had always found the younger of the brothers’ introverted nature slightly charming in its own way, and his handsome mustache and bright eyes were always a pleasing sight. Peasley had been looking forward to spending more time with both him and Mario after all the years since they’d last properly seen each other, but then this had cropped up.

“Nearly a month.”

A ferocious knock at the castle door, before the fumbling of forgotten keys - the kind that would happen when you’d only been using said keys for just over four weeks - the clatter of a lock, and slam open of a heavy door. Peach could already feel Toadsworth cringing from the other room.

“I’m back!”

The Sarasaland princess balanced in four paper bags, an oversized hat and a mysterious looking box that was possibly cursed, considering the things Daisy could find when she looked hard enough. Peasley gave her a quick bow as she wobbled in and offered to take some of her bags, carefully avoiding the box in her arms, and Peach took the hat off her head before that fell too. Daisy took a moment not to drop the box, and as she half skipped up to the table, what she said nearly made Peach and Peasley drop what they were carrying too.

“And actually, it’s been  _ over _ a month!”

Peasley just about kept his balance. “Wh-What?”

Over a month? Had her kingdom been like this for over a month? That was enough time for Bowser to get an idea, just about, and that worried her. The kingdom was in danger, and a lot of it. Peach had to be sure Daisy wasn’t pulling her leg.

“How do you know?”

“I’ve been keeping track with this little notebook!” She held up a small orange pad with a pen tucked in the top. “It doubles as a calendar and a shopping list - I bought it the second day I was here.”

Peach leaned against a table. “Time is passing far too quickly - I’m worried about Mario, Luigi, and the activity of King Boo. We haven’t heard a thing.”

Peasley pulled her out a chair, and she took the seat. “What do you think he could be up to?”

“I have no idea.”

That was a lie. Peach had many ideas. None of them were pleasant.

* * *

##### 

“Shall this be pleasant, Sire?”

“Pleasant? It’s far more than pleasant! It’s excellent! Perfectly scary, and exactly the architecture that I like.”

Boosley gave his boss a genuine smile. “I’m glad you like it, Sire - we boos have worked hard to build this mansion on such a short notice, especially with the strain on numbers, because of the invasion, of course.”   
King Boo looked around at the golden dunes nearby. “Quite the exotic location. How long has this been ours again?”

Boosley adjusted his lenses.“Probably nearly a month Sire - we conquered it as soon as we had captured the Mario Brothers, who are on there way over here in their paintings as we speak.”

He nodded at that last point. “It must be  _ over _ a month!” The king gave his most loyal subject a confusing glance. “I’ve been keeping track in my other diary, the purple one.”

“Oh, then it must be, Sire.” He made a mental note to check his planner later. “Shall we enter the mansion?”

“Of course! I have some important business to discuss with you."

There was actually little activity as King Boo entered his new mansion, due to sunrise not being too long ago, so most boos had found themselves still on their way back from their missions. This was why Boosley had decided to reveal the mansion at this time, even though it had gone through its finalisation close to 2am the previous night. He couldn’t help but invest in a few self indulgent thoughts as he walked the new yet already dusty hallways. He, a smaller-than-average short-sighted nobody of a boo was soon to be second in command to the greatest leader that ever didn’t live - to think he’d only been working directly for him over the past few months!

But that was not appropriate to think about now. There was the task at hand of conquering the kingdom and pleasing its new king, who didn’t seem too pleased when Boosley brought up the invasion again once they arrived in a brand new feature in the mansion - King Boo and Boosley’s personal office.

“About that.” The king felt a little embarrassed to admit his next point, but he dared not hide behind his hands, for he was no common boo - he simply glanced slightly to the side.

“I want to stop the invasion.”

“Stop the invasion?” Boosley just about kept his balance mid-air, but he wasn’t going to question the king’s decisions. At least not out loud.

“Yes.” He sunk into his spinny-office chair. “We can use the power, land, and people that we have to strike an unfair deal with the Princess.”

“That… does make sense Sire, but, may I ask a question?”

His answer was a simple eye raise.

“What do you wish to gain from this?”

King Boo thought for a moment. “A play-thing; a pretty one. If my plan goes correctly, which it will, we can keep our power and land while I have a real, living human here all the time to mess with.”

“You have the brothers, Sire. They shall be arriving here soon.”

“Good! They’re important to my plan. No - I’d like someone less dangerous and more… alive to torture.”

“Sire, are you suggesting that we-”

“Boosley! Send one of the gamer-boos for Boovelope! I require a letter sending. And take note!  _ Dearest Princess Peach… _ ”

Boosley quickly reached for a sheet of paper and a quill, and copied down what he had to in a rough copy of the king’s handwriting.

“ _ Sincerely, King Boo.  _ Forge my signature at the bottom.”

He finished it off with a fake scribble.

“Sire!”

The familiar voice of Game Boo came from behind the door.

“Sorry it took me song long Sire! I’m having trouble finding my way around the new mansion Sire! I’ve brought Boovelope, as instructed Sire!”

“Good!” King Boo dismissed him with one of his short arms. “Fetch your siblings.”

“Oh, of course Sire!”

“Boovelope! I want this letter delivered to Princess Peach’s castle by midday - it is a matter of great urgency.”

Boovelope took the letter from Boosley and with a slight snarl bowed in front of King Boo. “Of course your Highness, right away.”

And, with that letter in hand, he disappeared into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for more boos, y'all.


	5. A Letter Too Short

Boovelope dragged himself through the shadows, avoiding as much light as possible, despite the morning creeping onwards as it did. It would be midday soon, when boos were at their weakest, which was possibly why he had not the usual one, or the overprotective two, but the extremely out of place three escorts, only usually present for very important missions when King Boo had boos to spare. And that was not now, considering the current invasion. The letter was protected from outside irritants in his satchel, unlike the boo that carried it, and it found itself lightly brushing along the sand, due to something lowering both its deliverer’s hovering height and mood. Whether it was the desert heat or the recent turn of events regarding his brother, something pulled his usual creepy boo smile into a begrudging grimace. Was it the family drama? The extra workload? The sudden nature of this letter? He looked around, and settled on an easier to pinpoint answer.

No, it was his escorts.

The gamer-boos, consisting of the anxious but eager-to-please Game Boo, his much calmer and cocky twin brother Game Boo Advanced, and their younger sibling, the optimistic but naive Boo DS, amused themselves with discussions of similar interests and the warm climate. Boovelope sighed and swayed lightly in the heat that struck him as he flew ahead of his escorts. He better get paid extra for this. Does King Boo even give out overtime?

Boovelope felt more deadpan than usual. “Can we hurry along, please?”

“Huh?”

“Oh! Of course!”

“Something bothering you, ‘Lopey?”

Game Boo Advanced’s little nickname made Boovelope want to slap the afterlife out of his escort full-on Lady Bow style, but knowing he’d be ratted out and bring even more disgrace on his family, he kept his spare arm down by his side. His brother was strong; he could be stronger.

“No. I’m quite fine.” He looked up, eyeing the sun’s position. “Tell the others to hurry - it’s nearly midday, and His Highness insisted it be delivered by then.”

“Isn’t Highness the term used for princes? I thought you have to call a king ‘Your Majesty’, or it’s rude.”

These damn escorts! Whatever! Who cares what you call him? He wondered if Bowser might take him on without a reference. Probably, considering his bad reputation, but the same reputation drove him away from the idea.

“Possibly. Can you just tell the others to hurry?”

Game Boo Advanced turned round to face his siblings.

“Hey! Can you two hurry up a little? ‘Lopey says we’re late.”

“Huh?”

“Oh! Sure!”

The smallest of the escorts poked him lightly.

“Can I call you Lopey too, Mr Boovelope?”

Although this was an important message, he knew he was still being watched, and these boos were stupid, and easily upset.

“Yes. Fine.”

If King Boo didn’t do overtime, he was sure going to have to start after this.

* * *

For once, all three royals were in the same room for more than five minutes, watching repeats of old game shows. Well, Daisy was - Peasley simply sat there, not fully absorbed for the sake of thinking about other things, enjoying the background noise, if ‘enjoying’ was really the word for it. Peach found herself present too, if only filling in some paperwork over trade deals - almost all contact had been cut off between Toad Town and Dry Dry Outpost, so many were running short on more exotic goods that needed to be shipped in from elsewhere. She tried to drown out the details of the television as she filled in form after form - what sort of game show required the least amount of points to win anyway?

The sun was scorching overhead; it was an unusually hot day for the time of year. People were probably out in the sun relaxing, but none of the royals had the energy to even get up and fetch a cold drink. Life was draining without Mario and Luigi, so that even though whole days would pass where they did nothing but worry about the brothers, and their current predicament, and boos, days like the current one were far too common: lazy days where nothing happened and hardly anyone talked. Peach felt any optimism she had left drip away like sweat. In reality, the last thing she wanted to think about was a boo, never mind four of them and some silly letter they had.

But that’s what she faced when she finally got up and went to the door after a small swarm of toads insisting that she followed them.

“Do you need me..?”

The boo looked no different from usual, although his grin seemed awfully performative, and he carried a small satchel.

“Princess Peach, I presume?”

“Um… Yes?”

“I am Boovelope! I work for King Boo!”

“You work for-”

“KING BOO?”

Daisy appeared next to her friend in a flash, with Peasley’s hair glimmering in the light as he ran round a corner. He was curious to see a boo up close, after everything Luigi had told him about them.

“Is he here? Peasley and I had a plan! We were gonna-”

Peach resisted the urge to rub one of her eyes. “No, it’s just... Erm…”

“Boovelope. I believe I have a letter for you.”

The boo opened his satchel and produced a violet envelope with a red wax seal.

“Another letter booley delivered: a postboo’s job is never done!”

Peasley and Daisy peered over Peach’s shoulder. “Are you going to open it?”

“I guess.”

She tore the seal and removed the cream paper from its containment.

_Dearest Princess Peach,_ _  
_ _I am writing to inform you that I have decided upon a change in my plan. I would be more than happy to cease the invasion and return peace, land and “superstars”, for three somethings in return. Keep hold of this letter._

_Tonight I shall visit you personally to discuss the terms, at midnight - and not a second later! Be awake, or face the dire consequences on your kingdom._

_Sincerely,  
_ _King Boo_

**_K.BOO_ **

Peach was a little dumbstruck at the letter.

“Well?” Peasley slightly struggled to contain his composure. Sure, he enjoyed the company of the two Princesses, but with nothing to do besides lounging around watching Pointless, he’d frequently rather be at home with some action. But now things were getting good - something was happening, and he might be able to make a difference.

“What is it what is it what is it!?” Peasley judged from Daisy’s jumping up and down that she felt similar. “Peeeeaaaach, tell me!”

“He wants to stop invading.”

Now _that_ caught Boovelope off guard.

By this time, Toadsworth had made his way into the room, and like many of the other toads, he found himself surprised, but also slightly overjoyed.

“Well, Princess, isn’t that marvelous! Will he be giving back Masters Mario and Luigi too?”

“I think so.” Peach scammed the letter again. “He says that he wants to give back peace, land, and superstars - I presume that he means Mario and Luigi - and that he wants to discuss terms tonight, at midnight.”

Boovelope thought this over for a moment.

“He may wish for a reply, Princess.” He said. “Would you like for me to wait while you write one?”

“If you don’t mind, that would be lovely.” One of the toads brought her some paper, an envelope, and a pen. Sitting at a nearby table, she began to write.

_Dear King Boo,  
_ _I will be able to discuss any terms with you tonight at the time you said in your letter. I look forward to it._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Peach._

**_~Princess P. Toadstool ~_ **

She inserted the letter and sealed the envelope, before passing it back to the boo, who tucked it into his satchel. Peach was surprised to see that the other three boos with him had not disappeared and hidden in the castle walls.

“Can I trust you to get this to him?”

“Of course, your Highness.”

Peach, Daisy, Peasley, and Toadsworth, with a few toads still lingering, watched all four boos disappear into nothing, before one of the toads quickly shut the door.

Daisy turned to the others, a thoughtful look on her face.

“Did any of you get weird vibes from that guy?”

Peasley shrugged, and Peach sighed. She was already too tired at only midday - she had another 12 hours to last before she could properly sleep. She yawned, mentally decided that a nap might be a good idea, and began to wander back into the castle towards her room, before stopping a moment and turning towards the others. Peasley and Daisy were still discussing the event.

“Don’t you get “weird vibes” from all boos?”

Peach entered her room, set her alarm and sighed. Hopefully she’d be able to withstand any “weird vibes” that King Boo might give off, both tonight and any time afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you about the boos!
> 
> Also can you tell I like my Paper Mario?


	6. A Royal Meeting

Standing in the firstmost room one would enter if they were to visit Peach’s Castle where Princess Peach, Prince Peasley, Toadsworth and a couple of other toads who worked the night shift. Princess Daisy instead slumped over the one chair that was present at a makeshift desk, in pyjamas rather than her dress, where Peach had been working on some paperwork later in the day (and where she’d put King Boo’s letter) after she’d woken from her nap. She had wandered in to find a similarly freshly-awoken Peasley, who’d also decided a nap might be beneficial to help them stay up late, and both had got changed into a clean outfit, unlike Daisy, who decided to continue watching T.V, a decision she was now regretting. She rubbed her eyes and forced her head up with her hands.

“Peach? Can we go yet? I’m tired.”

Peach lightly sighed and shook her head. Trust Daisy to be half asleep. She stood right at the top of the stairs, her hands placed neatly in front of her, unlike the sleepy princess to her right. Peasley took the position as a guard on her right, actually carrying his sword by his side, something he never did indoors, and occasionally let a tired Toadsworth lean on him. He seemed more serious than usual, backed up by his quieter than normal nature. Peach turned back to Daisy.

“Don’t you want to see King Boo?”

“Yeah… You looking forward to it too?”

Peach took her friend’s genuine seriousness as sleep-deprived dosyness, as she was sure she sounded like she was not looking forward to the encounter ahead. She wondered how long she had to wait, and made a mental note to buy a watch as well as get that haircut she’d always wanted.

“Toadsworth? Do you know what time it is?”

“11:58. Not long now.”

She wondered if he might come early - she wanted to get her kingdom and dear friends back and this meeting over with. She felt herself sweat a little.

“Oh! I must correct myself Princess, it is now 11:59.”

“He’s almost here.”

Everyone seemed on edge, or tired, or both. Peach swore she could hear the ticking of Toadsworth’s watch.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Tick. Tick. Tick

It made her heart rush, and her eyes dart across the room.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

It made her feel cold, too cold for the time of year, like an odd draft had swept in through the door.

Tick. Tick.

CRASH!

“Mwa ha ha HA!”

The heavy castle doors flew open as if they were paper, and a cold wind nearly blew Peach over. That was certainly how to make an entrance.

“King Boo…”

“Very right my dear. Boosley!”

The smaller-than-average boo floated behind the door, followed by four guards and Boovelope, with his own little party of escorts. Peasley hesitated, then drew his sword.

“Peasley!” Exclaimed a shocked Peach.

“Oh put that thing away, Your Highness.” King Boo gave a brief waft of an arm and the rapier shot right out of his hand and across the room, landing with a clang, waking up Daisy from her half-asleepness.

“Whuh?”

King Boo faded up to Princess Peach, his secretary following behind him. His fangs glimmered in the moonlight that shone through the castle. “Shall we discuss the terms and conditions?”

“What do you want?”

“Did you not get my letter? I received a reply. Boovelople! Did she write this?”

Boovelope rolled his eyes. “Yes, Your Highness, I saw her write it.”

“Well then,” King Boo rubbed his hands together. “Let’s have a little comprehension. What did I say?”

Peach was getting a little angry now. “You said you’d give back our land and heros.”

“Not quite. I said I’d give back the peace you have lost, the lands I have gained and those infernal brothers.”

“What do you want, King Boo?” She repeated.

He smirked. “I want what you want.”

The simpleness of his words was ominous to even shake the other boos: Boovelope wondered what on earth the king could pull this time, and Boosley found himself worrying about his plans for the invasion after King Boo said whatever he was about to say. It shook Peach right to her core, made Peasley eye the quickest route to regain his weapon. It made Toadsworth step forward to intervene if necessary, and it woke Daisy up again.

“If you want your peace, then I’ll have mine - neither me nor you are to outwardly attack the other, their subjects or their land.”

The normality of the request made Peach fear him more, but she kept up her facade. “That sounds reasonable.”

The other boos were fine without resistance, but they felt a little annoyance at their new inability to attack the Mushroom Kingdom, especially Boovelope. Of course, with it all being part of a plan Boosley had helped come up with, he felt quite satisfied with himself as he fixed his specter-cles into place.

“For your land, well,  _ my _ land now - that is, all of Dry Dry Desert, Koopa village, Petal Meadows, and any dark forest in the kingdom - if I am to give back all my land, I’ll have nowhere to rule myself! For your land, I would like some land for myself, with control over anyone who lives there.”

“We can’t possibly…” She thought for a moment about the lives, the trade, the possible weakening of her kingdom against Bowser. 

“Toadsworth, do we have any land that might suit him?”

Toadsworth ran over to her, and she bent down to his level to hear what he had to whisper.

“If memory serves me correctly, there is the Evershade Valley, simply inhabited by that professor, and a couple of hundred ghosts. Although it isn’t technically ours, it isn’t technically anyone else’s, so it may be the ideal place for him. Did you not say that Luigi's last encounter with him was there? He most likely knows the area.”

“What if he’s able to build up stronger forces there? Isn’t always night? Wouldn’t he always be at his strongest there?”

Toadsworth tapped his hands together. “That’s possibly a risk we’ll have to take. If he decides to attack, we’ll just have to sort it out then, when we have masters Mario and Luigi back here safe.”

Peach stepped back towards King Boo, fixed her posture and stood bravely. “We can give you the entirety of Evershade Valley. I believe you are already familiar with it and its location.”

King Boo remembered his past adventure there and the dreadful scientist who still resided somewhere in the area, and slightly shuddered. “I am.”

He then remembered that, according to the deal, that scientist would be one of his subjects, and would not be able to invent anything to hinder him. With that, he gave a low chuckle that seemed to run through the walls themselves. “I very much am.”

Both Boosley and Boovelope seemed to be happy with this - an area where they would be strengthened, and without resistance from plumber or scientist. Quite ingenious of King Boo to think up this plan!

Peach wasn’t scared of him, or at least she tried to convince herself that. “What about the brothers?” She asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. “What do you want for them?”

“I’ve had quite the idea with this one - I think you’ll like it! It’s a two-for-one deal!”

Two for one? Peach pondered over his words.

What two did he have? Boovelope clung onto his satchel. 

Was he talking about the brothers? Boosley anxiously adjusted his specs.

“I’ll give you back your “superstars” for someone in return. But not just any someone!”

A quick pause for dramatic effect and… Oh boy, was the effect dramatic.

Four words came out of his mouth, and they were four words that asked many questions about him. Was he sure he knew what he was doing? Had he lost his mind? Was he lonely? Was he really scary? Was he scarier than most knew? Did he know what he was saying? Peaches eyes widened, and her hand found itself over her mouth as he found himself close to her. Boovelope and Boosely were convinced he’d lost it, that this was the end of their king and their power, and that everyone should pack their bags and go home before it got any worse. Daisy struggled to keep her eyes open, and Peasley struggled to keep his mouth shut, but these four words made them both exclaim in horror.

“I want a bride.”

“WHAT?”

King Boo looked at the two royals who had exclaimed - one tired and one eyeing his sword - and turned his head aside “Are you all deaf now? I want a bride - a willing one. As a king, I’m sure it goes without saying that I need a queen.”

Daisy tried to stand before collapsing back into her chair due to sheer exhaustion, but just about kept herself upright. “Who would willingly marry you, you big round meanie!?”

King Boo conjured up a pillow and let her flop onto it.

“Sleep, girl.” He turned back to Peach. “I will give you the brothers if I have a willing fiance at my new doorstep in a week. We’ve still got to relocate to Evershade Valley, so I’d wait a few days before letting her fling herself before me.”

“King Boo, I…” Peach couldn’t find the words. “I don’t know if anyone will go…”

“Then no heros for you! Your kingdom is in grave danger with its main defence gone!”

All eyes were on her, even Daisy’s tired ones. She had to do something to get the brother back, but also something that didn’t put anyone in a bad position.

“We’ll put up posters - hand out fliers. We’ll find someone in a week.”

Everyone seemed relieved, especially Peasley, but Toadsworth had to intervene.

“Princess, I must interrupt to ask what you are to do if you aren't able to find someone.”

She took a sharp breath in as she analysed what might happen.

“If no one volunteers,” began Toadsworth, “then who will go?”

“If no one goes then…”

After the events of the evening, Peach wasn’t sure she had any courage left, but she somehow found the words for it.

“Then I will go.”

“Excellent! A pleasure to do business with you, Princess Peach.” King Boo shook her hand, but she was still frozen in shock at her own words. “I’ll have my land and my peace, in return for yours. My army will cease their invasions and we will move as a collective to Evershade Valley. I look forward to seeing you in a week’s time, Princess.”

“It won’t be necessary for me to go.” if she said it out loud, she might believe it. “We will find someone.”

King Boo waved his arm, and the boos that were with him assumed their formation, opened the door and found their way out. King Boo left after them all, closing the door behind him with a gust of wind. Four words, followed by a ghostly cackle, seemed to echo through the castle walls.

“We’ll see about that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You give that big round meanie what for, Daisy!


	7. A Myriad Of Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to section two! I'm uploading this on the same day as the last section because it's my fic and I can do what I want.

Peach left the castle for the first time in weeks and felt less like a prisoner in her own home than she’d done in a while. Many people were to visit the castle later today, due to King Boo’s forces leaving the desert, grassland, and forest areas that they had invaded, meaning that trade was back to normal, and the people she’d asked about possibly trading within such a crisis wouldn’t be necessary. She had also opened the door to anyone who wished to find out more about the King Boo situation, as she’d be saying a few words on it that afternoon, making it the perfect opportunity to advertise the position of King Boo’s new bride. She put the last two posters up, right on the castle door, and hoping someone might give them a second glance, she went inside to sort out the fliers she had to give out.

Inside, Peasley, Toadsworth, and a few toads were setting things up for later. Well, the toads were almost falling over with the weight of human-sized tables, Toadsworth gave them the odd instruction, and with a quick blinding flash of his hair, Peach soon realised that Peasley was  telling him a story of one of his adventures

“So after I’d defeated the dragon with a few strikes of my sword…”

“Yes? Move that chair to the left! No, more right! Yes, there!”

“Good morning gentlemen.”

Peasley asked for Toadsworth to wait where he was a moment and ran up to Peach. He seemed to be more upbeat since waking up that morning.

“Peach! Isn’t it delightful! You have back everything you’ve lost.”

“Not quite: we still have to get back Mario and Luigi.”

Peasley flicked his hair. At least he was back to his usual self.

“You’ll find someone in no time! There’s got to be some weirdo who’s interested in staying with him for all their life.”

Peach took extra note of the ‘all their life’ part. “I suppose.”

He put his hands on his hips. “It’ll be no problem.”

“Talking of problems,” began Peach, “Have you seen Daisy? Wasn’t she supposed to be back from putting all the posters up by now?”

“I asked her to buy us all some lunch while she’s out, so she’s probably distracted by some fancy stall.” Peasley put a hand to his stomach. “I hope she hurries up.”

“Me too. Hey, isn’t Toadsworth waiting on you?”

“Oh! Yes!” Peasley shot across the room. “Toadsworth! So as I was saying…”

* * *

“Shall this be pleasant, Sire?”

“Pleasant? It’s far more than pleasant! It’s… wait a moment, is this the same as the last mansion?”

Boosley gave his boss a genuine sigh. “Yes, we simply moved it over to Evershade Valley. Well, not so simply - it was quite a difficult operation, and we’ve actually made a few adjustments that were suggested by a few boos, but it’s practically the same.”

King Boo looked around at the dark hills. “Quite the scary location! I forgot how spooky it was. I can see why so many ghosts live here.” He took a deep breath in. “I feel stronger already.”

“Shall we head inside Sire?”

“Of course! And send for The Team - I have a job for them.”

* * *

Peach waved out the last guest and collapsed against the door. “No one’s applied.”

“We still have time,” reassured Peasley. “We’ll find someone before the week’s out.”

“Yeah!” Daisy sat by a leftover cake stand from the afternoon meeting, and licked a few crumbs and a smudge of cream from around her mouth. “We’ll find someone, and if we don’t, you don’t have to go Peach! I can go!”

“Daisy, what?”

She swallowed the last of her cake. “I could go in there, and send letters back all secret agent style, and send letters to E.Gadd, and he could teach me how to build and use a Poltergust! And then I could defeat King Boo!”

Peach giggled at her friend’s idea. “I don’t think the professor would agree to that.”

“If push comes to shove,” began Peasley, flicking his hair. “I could go! If Luigi can look outrageously good in a gown then I’m sure that I can pull it off.”

“Peasley! You have your own kingdom to go back to.” Peach took a moment to imagine Peasley in a dress and giggled at her other friend’s idea. “Besides, what if he caught you?”

“I could easily fight him off!”

“You still have to help rule back in your kingdom.”

“Well, Peach, so do you.”

Peach stood a moment and thought over her decision from the night before. Why had she volunteered herself? She didn’t want to go. She was still needed back here at home, right? The Mushroom Kingdom couldn’t function properly if she wasn’t there, right?

Maybe finding a volunteer was a pipe dream, and she should pack her bags and get going to Evershade Valley. There would still be people here to rule for her if she was gone, and she could convince King Boo to let her write home if anything big came up. The kidnapping problem would be sorted, as Bowser would show up with no-one to kidnap. Maybe he’d tried to kidnap her from King Boo, and she could find a way out of Bowser’s castle. She made a mental note to try and find her old sneaky parasol and, if she found it, bring it with her when she goes with King Boo.

_ If _ she goes with King Boo.

Peach stared at the floor. “Toadsworth is here. He could help rule. The Mario Bros. do more work than me anyway.” Daisy noticed her fiddling with her glove, an old anxious habit that she’d pretty much grown out of. “Aren’t I working for my kingdom by going? Maybe he’ll let me write home in case anything happens here.”

Daisy walked over and offered her a hug, which she unconsciously collapsed into.

“It’s OK to be worried about it, Peach.” Daisy broke the hug and gave her a reassuring smile. “We’ll find someone to go, don’t worry.” Daisy hugged her again, pulling Peasley into the hug in the process.

Eventually, Peasley broke the hug and flicked his hair. “If not, I’ll go in drag.”

“I thought Peach said that wouldn’t work?”

“I don’t think she knows how well I could pretend to be a woman!”

* * *

The fifteen boos had managed to find their way through the new mansion into the largest room the building had to offer, being the grand hall. Although large, it was also heavily decorated, and Boosley was still moving furniture to the edges of the room, along with Boogie Woogie, BaBoon and Boo Boo. Due to how frequently they were one entity, most of The Team had lost their individualism, but they found themselves loyal to King Boo on a personal level; he’d gone after them when they were captured by that dreadful scientist.

Right now, they circled their ruler in an intimidating fashion, but King Boo was almost confronted by their action, giving them a genuine smile. The room wouldn’t be big enough for them to take their true form, or at least what they felt was their true form. The memory of who they each once were was pretty much gone, but they were content with their current life. Being separated felt wrong, and even at this moment, they wished to be whole again.

“Boolosus!” King Boo exclaimed with a hint of joy in his voice. “I have a job for you!”

Their physical psychic links weren’t present when they were separated, but they almost still thought like one being. They gave their messages by having each boo speak for them in turn.

“What shall it be, King Boo?” 

“We don’t have anything to do at the moment, King Boo.”

“We’d be willing to do whatever you have for us, King Boo.”

“Good!” King Boo rubbed his little arms together. “You may have heard about my meeting last night.”

“Some say that you made a questionable decision, King Boo”

“We will always support you, King Boo.”

“My decision will put me at a great advantage with time. When I make whoever decides to come along fall in love with me, she’ll defend my every move, and if she doesn’t do either I’ll just threaten to harm her if Luigi dares to show his mustached face around here.”

“A good idea, King Boo.”

“You are my most competent soldier, and my closest companion,” began King Boo, “so I’m sending you to clean up what is left of the invasion. Escort the other boos out of there and fix up what you can. Will you be strong enough to do this?”

“When we are whole, we will be strong enough, King Boo.”

“We will be able to do this easily, King Boo.”

“May we go outside and become whole again, King Boo?”

“Of course, of course. Get to it, my friend!”

“Thank you, King Boo.”

King Boo followed the 15 boos outside of the mansion and allowed them to for their circle, rise in the air and descend again, fusing into one. He watched them fly off towards the Mushroom Kingdom, before heading back insides to wait for the arrival of his bride.

* * *

Over the past week, Peach had repeatedly eyed up her suitcase, and after five days she’d started to pack a few dresses, her mirror, her lipstick, a photo album she had with pictures of her and her friends and events that were special to her. She’d looked for her sneaky parasol but couldn’t find it, and decided on her usual one, although she felt she wouldn’t need it anyway during her stay at Evershade Valley.

But it wasn’t a visit: it was a lifetime decision. There’s a chance she’d never leave, and she needed to acknowledge that.

But there was also the chance that she wouldn’t have to go in the first place. Someone could still apply. Someone could walk through the door and say they’d go instead.

Peace had returned to the lands King Boo once ruled over within a few days of their meeting, and Peach soon realised how quick a week went by. It had been seven days now. Someone had to go today. There was no other way around it.

Her case was packed, but her eyes remained on the door. She kept thinking she heard footsteps outside, or someone lightly brushing the door before they would knock, but each time it was another noise, or not even there.

The clock ticked down to five o’clock. It would be dark soon - someone had to go now.

She wasn’t ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight dip in tone, (and all those cuts) but it's to be expected with a fic such as this one.
> 
> Also shout out to Heathers the Musical for giving me the word 'myriad' to abuse.


	8. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's section three! I'm uploading half of it rather than the full thing because it's the longest section and I'm a little behind with writing this.

Peach pulled her case behind her. She’d insisted on carrying it herself, as she didn’t want to bring anyone unnecessary in case anything went wrong. It was only her, Daisy, Peasley and a couple of toads. Toadsworth had waved them off, but Peach didn’t quite acknowledge that she may never see him again. She didn’t cry, or move much, she just walked forward, focused on the horizon, stuck in the past.

“We can still turn back Peach. You don’t have to do this.” Daisy would say a variant on those words every few minutes. Peach gave the same answer each time.

“No, I do.”

She tried not to think about it, as the sky darkened at a rapid rate, like where they were didn’t quite have night and day like most places. A cold breeze quickly flew through the group, making Daisy audibly chatter her teeth, and Peasley regret not wearing trousers, but Peach, although she felt the cold, was too numb to react. A shadow that wasn’t the darkness of the sky soon loomed over the three of them, and before she knew it Peach had almost walked into a large metal gate.

For once, she focused on what was in front of her, and the grip on her suitcase became tighter. She had to show that she was fine with it all, and that she was ready for this. She followed the bars up from the ground until she laid her eyes on something behind them, down a path, something that hovered in front of the grand door. It was large, and radiated pure fear in waves; Peach could feel it from where she was, a good 40 foot away. Its fangs stretched into an open grin, it tongue hung out between the teeth, its brow furrowed into its dark eyes, and its crown glistened like moonlight. It cackled menacingly, allowing the noise to echo through the valley as it stabbed Peach with its gaze.

“I knew you’d be the one to come.”

It snarled like a monster, and that’s exactly what Peach thought of him. She wanted to shout, call him cruel, evil and sadistic. She wanted to put up a fight again, but she had no weapon. The last thing she wanted to do was step any closer, to step inside that home and into his arms for all eternity. 

The gate swung open with a gust of wind that almost blew Peach over.

“Walk.”

Anxiously turning to her friends, her eyes asked them to walk with her, but as they stepped over the king’s threshold, he spoke again.

“Just her. The rest of you can stay where you belong.”

Peach was hesitant to move, and King Boo sapped on her fear.

“Forgotten how to walk, have you?”

She didn’t want to go, but she didn’t want to anger him either, so she took a few steps forward. They were easy. She took a few more and looked up at where she was headed. Despite her natural repulse to the thing that lived there, she had to admire the architecture - King Boo had pretty good taste. It was rather old fashioned, and rather gothic, but it certainly made quite the impression. And of course, it was absolutely huge.

After all her admiring of her new home, she found herself face to face with its owner and his condescending expression.

“So very nice to see you, my dear.”

She shivered, most likely from being uncomfortable, but brushed it off as the cold. The gates clanged shut behind her, and she properly realised her fate.

She was separated from her life forever.

“To the rest of you,” he began, “I shall bring you the brothers in their paintings.” He clapped his arms together and two boos appeared, carrying one each. Peach saw the brothers fly past her. She wished they knew, and that she could’ve said goodbye to Mario and Luigi. She felt King Boo slide an arm over her shoulder as the door opened by itself. He turned to her.

“Shall we?”

She took one last look at her friends and their anxious faces. Peasley struggled to look straight at her, and she swore she saw Daisy try to hide a tear, but she was too far away already to spot the details. She took a slow breath in, and then out, and allowed King Boo to pull her into the mansion.

It took a moment for her to register everything that the inside had to offer as the door slammed shut behind her. The foyer she had entered sported a rather magnificent chandelier and a long, winding staircase, and she could already hear the distant giggling of boos. She wondered how she’d get any sleep during her stay here.

Or ever. They were the same thing.

“Welcome! I do hope you’ll enjoy your stay,” King Boo gave her a mischievous smile. “It certainly won’t be a short one!”

Did he have to rub it in? Or could he read her mind? Her grip tightened on her case and she prayed that she wasn’t sweating too much. He still had his arm around her. 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to find your way around. You can pick a room, I don’t mind which one, as long as it isn’t mine.”

She stepped forward, pulling the case to her side as she admired the little details in the room, and the abundance of paintings, mostly portraits. They seemed to watch her as she took a step forward. 

“Of course, we’ll be sharing a room eventually!”

He couldn’t be serious, right?

Peach looked at the myriad of stairs before her - surely she couldn’t drag the wheels of her case up all these stairs, and she was sure this mansion had at least four floors. She was hesitant to ask him for help, but he seemed to want her to at least interact with him a little. She turned from the bottom of the stairs and looked back at her absent-minded captor, who gazed at a painting on the wall near to him.

Her voice was like a whisper. “Can you help me with my case?”

“Huh?”

He must have heard her, but not quite got what she said. “Can you help me? With my things?”

“Oh!” A playful smile came over him, and he clapped his arms together. Her case disappeared.

“When you find a room that you like, your case will be there for you.”

Peach was a little worried about her things, and slightly doubtful. “You can do that?”

“I am a master of illusions,” began King Boo, “and this mansion is one. I have complete control over it. I assure you, anything that happens to this building is because of me.”

Peach guessed that that meant he had decided on the decor, too. He had relatively good taste, she decided, as she made her way through some of the floors trying to figure out which one would house a suitable bedroom for her.. There was a surplus of rooms, from bathrooms to dining rooms to lounges to parlors to kitchens, although they all seemed to enjoy darker colour schemes, and there were very few lights. Fortunately, even in the dark, she didn’t trip at all, as despite the pre-installed dust and occasional cobweb, the rooms remained tidy with minimal clutter. Once, she ran into a boo, who took the easy opportunity to scare her a little before flying through a wall with a signature high pitched giggle. Luigi had told her that all of King Boo’s boos had names, and Mario had said something similar about the boos that lived with Lady Bow. She wondered if she’d ever have the courage to stand up for herself against them, never mind learn their names.

It was then that Peach found the bedrooms. Exhausted and anxious, she slowly opened the door of the first one she found and checked it for any other presence, not taking notice of the colour of the walls or the size of the wardrobe. Finding it empty, and spying her case across the room, she tiptoed in and quietly shut the door. She took a moment to breathe in the dusty air, take in the greyness of the wallpaper and spy her plain bedsheets. Collapsing into the mattress, she took in all that had happened: the loss of her friends, the gain of this new life. She curled up into a ball and began to cry; great ugly sobs of pure fear and sorrow.

Then she heard the sound of a boo appearing in her room.

Oh no.

She brought her eyes up a little to spot a boo, who although looking like any other at a first glance, Peach could tell that they were slightly pinker than most, and carried their hands in front of them. As quietly as she could, she moved to try and get a slightly better view, when the boo turned around and stared at her straight in the eyes.

Oh no.

Peach’s first instinct was to scream, but something did it for her. Her second instinct was to ask:

“Why is someone else in this room!?”

Peach looked at the terrified boo in front of her. “Wh-who are you?”

The boo seemed to take slight offence, and brought a hand to their face. Taking a proper look at them, Peach saw they had slightly smaller teeth than most boos, and quite particular eyelashes, as well as a pink pearl bracelet on her left arm.

“Who are  _ you _ ? You’re not a boo!” Peach was sure she was a female boo, and an elegant one at that.

“You  _ are _ a boo! How come you’re here? How come you’re scared of  _ me _ ?”

“Well!” The boo’s voice was shrill but well still well-articulated. “You just suddenly appeared in the room I was in!”

Peach was confused - wasn’t she there first?

“This is my room - King Boo even put my case in here.”

The boo seemed curious at her words. “King Boo? Wait a moment, aren’t you Princess Peach?”

Peach sat up properly on the end of her bed. “I am. It’s… um… nice to meet you.”

“Why would you be here though?”

“Well, I-”

“No! Don’t tell me, you’re…” The boo thought for a moment. “Are you the girl who is to marry King Boo?”

Peach only just took in the situation. Here she was, face to face with a living… not so living boo, having a normal conversation. Well, normal may have been an overstatement, but at least the boo was civil.

“Yes, I am.”

“Oh! That is so interesting! You should tell me more- no, wait, I haven’t introduced myself, have I?”

“I don’t think you ha-”

“How rude of me! We must start over!”

The boo turned a full 360 degrees, and gave a flick of her arm where her hair would be, if she had any. “I am Bootiful! Or at least some say I am… And you are..?”

“Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Peach held out her hand and Bootiful shook it enthusiastically, but without too much force.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” the boo began, “how come you were crying just then?” Bootiful assess the princess’s situation, and how lonely she must feel with no one that she knows. “Do you miss your old home?”

Peach did her best not to cry again. “It’s more than that. I’m just… just…” She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and hope the darkness obscured it. “It’s just so scary here, and... and King Boo, I… I don’t know what he wants with me yet, and…” She couldn’t hold the tears back any longer.

Bootiful hovered next to Peach and put one of her little arms on Peach’s shoulder, before giving her the best smile that she could without being genuinely creepy.

“Hey, I get what you mean. King Boo even scared me when I first came here!”

“He did?”

“Sure he did! But even though he’s an evil king of ghosts and wants to rule the world and stuff, I know he can be quite sweet. He knows each of us boos by name, and he even knows our birthdays - he gave me this bracelet last year!”

Bootiful held up her arm to show the bracelet to Peach, and Peach had to admire the quality.

“I also know he’s really close with some of the boos, especially the Team. You might grow to like him in time, or at least find him tolerable.”

Peach wiped her eyes and turned to face her new friend. “Thank you, Bootiful. I think… I think I’ll try to like this place.”

Bootiful smiled at her again. “I hope I can help make life a little better for you while you’re here, Princess Peach.”

Peach gave Bootiful a shaky smile of her own. “You can just call me Peach, Bootiful.”

“Then, thank you… Peach!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me the kippea starts soon.


	9. A Discussion At Dinner

Peach and Bootilful’s heads quickly turned to the backhanded knock at the door.

“Peach, my dear?”

Peach gave her friend an anxious look that asked what to do and received as good a shrug as she might get from someone with no shoulders.

He knocked again. “I know you’re in here. Won’t you join me for a little dinner?”

Bootiful pushed Peach forward, offering her a tissue to wipe her eyes, which she took willingly.

“I’ll be out in a moment.”

“Excellent!”

“You can do it!” whispered Bootiful.

Slowly opening the creaky door, she made eye contact with her captor, who held out one of his nubby arms. The door slammed behind her.

“There’s no one else in there with you, right?”

“No, no one’s in there.”

“Good.” He pulled her in a little closer, and it made her slightly uncomfortable, but she didn’t dare protest and followed him down the grand staircase in her usual gown. Entering the foyer again, he vaguely waved his free arm, and a few candles suddenly lighted. She prayed that no one would see them - it still felt wrong to be here with him, and to be so close to him, following him to dinner. But then she remembered that no one but boos would ever see her again, and she had to try hard not to cry once more. It was then that he halted his hover in front of a rather grand door, and pushed it open, giving Peach a view into the room.

“Shall we?”

Her response was a quick nod. As she went to pull out her chair it pulled itself out, and pushed itself back in as she sat down. As soon as she looked down at her plate, her favourite food appeared before her. She swore that every time she looked up King Boo’s meal had changed in some way, until his plate was not only empty, but as clean as it had been before any food was on it. Apart from the strange food shenanigans, their dinner was relatively uneventful as neither party really said a word, but King Boo seemed to feed of Peach’s fear more than the food in front of him.

The dinner made her wonder: does King Boo even need to eat? Did he sleep? He’d mentioned having a bedroom but he wasn’t quite human, or even quite  _ alive _ , but he didn’t seem quite dead either. Something had to spark inside him, something that kept him alive, despite all logic pointing otherwise. She wondered how old he was.

Little did she know, a discussion was happening in the room just above them. Boos gathered round with playing cards, some playing Blackjack or Go Fish, others simply playing Snap. One boo, an easily influenced boo with an oddly happy outlook on life sat on their 2DS, one earphone in, and the other hanging to their side. They weren’t really absorbed in the main conversations (Pokemon was much more interesting) but they happened to overhear a few things anyway from a group who hovered just in front of them.

“So,” began one, gulping down the last of his drink, “what do you think of that Princess then, Boo La La?”

Another flicked his arm down. “Oh please, Shamboo, that Princess is a total pushover, and I didn’t think it was possible to be more of a scaredy-cat that Booigi!”

“Hey!”

“Ha! Never heard anything more true.” exclaimed a third, nearly dropping the cards they were shuffling over a rather grumpy looking boo who hovered near to them.

“Hey, Boodacious?” said Shamboo, gesturing to the third boo, “I heard you got a look at that Princess up close. What’s she like then?”

Boodacious continued to shuffle his cards. “I don’t get what he sees in her. To be honest, I don’t get why he wanted to end the invasion anyway. With the Mushroom Kingdom as his capital, he could’ve had all the princesses he wanted.”

“Well isn’t that a fair point!” Boo La La gave a brief laugh. “Maybe he’s getting a little lonely.”

“Lonely!?” exclaimed Shamboo. “How many of us are there?”

The grumpy boo grimaced at the volume of Shamboo.

“Far too many, I’d say.” agreed Boodacious.

It was then that the grumpy boo’s mind created the perfect idea. Rising up, he revealed himself to be Boovelope, still carrying his signature satchel.

“Gentlemen,” he began, “that’s no way to act about your king.”

Boodacious stopped shuffling. “What are you gonna say, traitor?”

_ That _ pushed him over a little, but he kept his cool.

“I’m not the one questioning my king’s decisions. And if I was, I wouldn’t be sitting here complaining. I’d be out there, doing something about it.”

Boo La La raised an eyebrow. “Like what, getting us banished from the mansion like a certain ex-scribe did?”

“My brother didn’t have the support he needed. He didn’t have a team, and even the biggest of boos can’t stand up to Boolossus on their own.”

Boodacious put their cards down. Shamboo looked intrigued.

“What are you suggesting?”

“My brother knows boos outside of this mansion, outside of this valley, outside of the Mushroom Kingdom, and he knows me. I may be under special watch because of his actions, but I’ve got an important position here.”

Boo La La sniggered. “What, royal paperboy?”

Boovelope gave him the most deadpan look he could muster, and continued. “In our positions, we could break things down from the inside, and build them back up again to our liking. All we have to do is get Boosley on our side, and be careful.”

“As stupid as this seems,” said Shamboo, “I’m weirdly interested. How do you suppose we do this?”

“We use  _ her _ . He wants  _ her _ for a reason, and we can use that reason, if we’re careful, and things fall into place as I think they should.”

Even Boodacious took a part in listening. “What do you think will happen then?”

“I think  _ he _ wants  _ her _ to fall in love with him. I don’t think it’ll happen though - they’re far too different.”

Boo La La laughed again. “Oh my, imagine if  _ King Boo _ fell in love with  _ that princess _ first!”

“They do say opposites attract,” added Shamboo.

“Who even are ‘they’? And who cares? Whatever little things happen, we’re boos - we can twist anything, mess with anyone. We can make anyone do anything we like with a quick show of our fangs.”

The other three look impressed at Boovelope’s make-shift speech. He adjusted his satchel.

“Now Boodacious, will you do the honour?”

“Hm?”

Boovelope pointed to the deck on the table.

“The cards, Boodacious. Are we playing Poker? I haven’t had a good game in years.”

“For that little proposal, my friend,” said Shamboo, “of course.”

Boovelope held up the last of his drink. “To a future for us, the boos of Boo’s Mansion!”

Shamboo clunked his empty glass to Boovelope’s. “Indeed! And to a good game of Poker!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did everyone try the non-kippea based plot? I thought the plot was lovely.


	10. A Piece Of Advice

As strong as she tried to stay, Peach found herself crying at the sheer misery of her situation far too frequently. Bootiful would comfort her when she could, but she had other responsibilities in the mansion and couldn’t always be there. Peach would frequently not leave her room for hours, often simply trying to distract herself by reading or sleeping, but she couldn’t get it out of the back of her mind.

It didn’t help that when she did leave, boos would harass her to no end. Her main defence was keeping her back to a wall at all times; checking around a corner before she’d walk down a corridor. It wasn’t the best method, as they could still turn invisible and fly through walls, but she was far too shaky and worried about her situation to try and put up a fight. King Boo was the worst for it - he’d frequently scare her and laugh at her terrified response, before leaving her as prey for the other scavengers who wanted a piece of her fear. It was awful the first few days, and she found herself crying as soon as her captor left her view, although he undoubtedly stayed behind, invisible, to watch her panic afterwards.

Except she didn’t panic, like Luigi, she simply flooded her face with tears. Little did Peach know, her wrong response made him feel off. She wasn’t quite raw scream-scared, but overly anxious and jumpy, with the slightest thing setting her off. King Boo wanted to mess with her, but she was also his prize, his reward for his trial invasion and excellent deal, and tears ruined her beauty. She was like fine art, and King Boo could not bring himself to ruin that any further.

Her tears were boring and pointless. They weren’t the right response. That’s why something twigged inside him when she ran to her room to cry once more. She was worried when she never left her room because then he’d never get her to fall in love with him, which was his plan after all. He should be the rightful ruler of this world, and he was going to use this girl’s weak love for him to defend himself.

He obviously wasn’t doing something right. Mortals! But he didn’t know any other humans, apart from his enemies, Luigi and that infernal scientist. He still felt angry at the latter for his second capture at his invention. As if he’d turn to that old geezer for help! Not only was it ridiculous to think someone as great as him would even talk to such a person, it was surely a foolish idea to play into your enemy’s hand. That professor could just shweeerpp-shloooop-whooorpp-shleeeooorg him up with his Poltergust if he got the right opportunity, and he’d be a lot weaker than usual, as he’d go without boos to back up his strength.

King Boo then remembered that E. Gadd still lived in Evershade Valley, and according to his deal with the Mushroom Kingdom, one of his worst enemies was now forced to be loyal to him. He could get that scientist to do whatever he wanted him to do.

“What an excellent turn of events!”

“Sire?”

King Boo had forgotten that Boosley was still in the room with him.

“I must be off to visit someone! Mind the mansion while I’m gone!”

“Of course Sire, where are you going?”

King Boo hadn’t quite thought through the reality of convincing your enemy to give you dating advice, but it was a situation he found himself in, and a slightly embarrassing one as well. As if he was going to tell Boosley!

“Nowhere important! But I must go now, and no later.”

It was then there were three knocks at the door to his office.

“Shall I let them in, Sire?”

“Huh? Yes, you deal with them.” It was rare that King Boo was impulsive, but this was one of those occasions where he felt he had to do what he had to do right this very minute, and he didn’t have anything to write a reminder on for later anyway.

Boosley went to the door and spoke a few words with the boos there.

“Sire, they want to talk with  _ you,  _ not me.”

King Boo wore a deadpan expression. “Yes - and I care,” he said, before rolling his eyes and floating out through the front window.

“Sire? SIRE!” Boosley sighed. “Oh, it’s no use.” He turned to the three boos, who he recognised as old members of the mansion: Shamboo, Boo La La and Boodacious. “What do you three need?”

* * *

King Boo found E.Gadd’s laboratory easily enough. It seemed that he’d put a bit of money into doing it up a little, but looking through the front window it was as unorganised as Bowser’s troops, the odd greenie fixing up a few things. When the ghosts that E.Gadd worked with spied King Boo’s teeth and expression, however, they weren’t so present for a while. It was in a nice area of the valley, and rather close to Boo’s Mansion. They were almost like neighbours. Now  _ that _ made King Boo shudder. Before he could ask himself why he was doing this, King Boo knocked on E. Gadd’s door.

No response. Maybe he was asleep? Why was he even knocking anyway? He could just hover in and demand answers if he needed to. He knocked again.

“Criminy Luigi, you’ll ruin my door, old boy!”

Luigi?

At last, the door opened.

“What is it that you need, son-” Professor E. Gadd looked up at who had knocked on the door: it wasn’t an anxious Luigi, here to admit that he left something behind after being turned back from being a painting, or that Mario had gone missing again, or even to stop by and ask if he had an invention to improve his rates of cleaning his own mansion. Instead, it was a large, round, intimidating but somewhat  _ bored  _ looking King Boo, who seemed to be doing his best to cross his short arms.

“King… Boo? I didn’t expect to see you here so soon.”

“I demand that you follow my orders, mortal!” King Boo pulled the scariest face he could without performing the classic boo jumpscare, but it didn’t seem to phase the old codger in the slightest.

“Well, as long as they aren’t too drastic, old boy, I’d be very willing.” E. Gadd turned back into his half house half ghost research centre and seemed to expect a surprised King Boo to follow behind him. 

”Err… so! Do I come in, or…”

“Well, you can stand there if you’d rather, but it’s too cold for me to be in this doorway!”

King Boo stayed where he was, but raised an eyebrow. “You’re fine with letting me in, even after I’ve inconvenienced you twice?”

“They were hardly inconveniences, old boy! They were opportunities for research! Boos are most intriguing - and that’s a good thing! If they weren’t I wouldn’t have kept up this tomfoolery for 60 years!”

The situation was far too surreal for King Boo to quite process, but he went along with it anyway. He would’ve tried to not knock anything over as he came in, if he wasn’t so big that he had to make himself semi-invisible to get through the hallway. As he entered the rather messy excuse for a living room, he simply hovered at the other end of E. Gadd’s coffee table, trying not to move too much in case he hit any knick-knacks or couch-based experiments. This area didn’t seem so much lab as it was bungalow, but maybe the lab part was in a basement somewhere.

Professor E.Gadd was more than curious as to why King Boo of all people had stopped by. “How come you’ve popped into my house anyway, old boy? Need something? If it’s not too difficult I’m sure I could whip you up an invention in just a few days.”

King Boo awkwardly followed behind him. “Whether it’s difficult or not, you must do it! I may even be willing to give you something in return, if you can fulfill my request adequately.”

The scientist cut through the living room into his kitchen. “A deal, eh? What’s your request then? What’s this gadget going to be for?”

“It’s not a gadget,” corrected King Boo, “I just need your help with something.”

E.Gadd leaned out of the kitchen door. “That sounds reasonable. Would you like some Coffee? Tea?”

King Boo remained fixated on the state of E. Gadd’s fireplace. “I don’t drink.”

The old man flicked on a kettle and began to spoon in some HooHoo Instant Coffee into a mug. “Coffee’s not alcoholic. You do know what Coffee is, right?”

King Boo rolled his eyes. Of course he knew about Coffee - who didn’t? “I mean I don’t drink anything. At all. I don’t really have a  _ need _ to.”

The kettle dinged, and E. Gadd began to pour the water into his mug. “Fascinating.”

King Boo caught himself in the mirror. As intimidating as ever, although his crown was a little off centre. He did his best to fix it, but the lack room and lack of length in his arms limited him. He checked in the mirror again, and swore it was even more off centre. Sensing that E. Gadd would walk in any moment, he snapped back round to face the scientist as he carefully walked in, aiming not to spill his coffee. He’d never talked to E. Gadd in person, but judging from his house, and how easy it was for him to escape the lab last time, he didn’t take him for the most careful of people.

“So,” E. Gadd took a sip of his coffee. “What do you need my help with, my boy?”

“It’s a rather weird predicament.” King Boo thought about the nature of what he was doing. Asking that scientist for help? He was sure he looked like a fool, and prayed that he wasn’t flushing in embarrassment. He so wanted to hide behind his arms, turn invisible and float out of there, never to show his face again. But he’d gotten himself into this situation, and he was going to face it like a true boo. Still, he wasn’t going to expose himself if he didn’t have to, so a quick check that the old man could actually do something wouldn’t hurt, right? 

“Are you sure you’ll be able to do something?”

King Boo’s need for clarification made E. Gadd curious as to the nature of his problem. Considering the events that Daisy had described as soon as she and Prince Peasley had arrived at his lab with paintings of the Mario brothers, he assumed it had something to do with Princess Peach. He was confident that if he couldn’t give genuine advice, he could indirectly work something in the princess’s favour. After all, he couldn’t go against his new king if he didn’t want to end up on a wall as a painting himself.

“I’m a scientist! If I can’t think of something straight away I’ll figure something out.”

King Boo tried to hide his worry, although E. Gadd must’ve seen right through it. “Don’t look so worried my boy! I’m sure it can’t be too difficult of a predicament. I’ve probably dealt with much worse than whatever you’ve got for me.”

King Boo thought for a moment about how to go about what he needed to ask without making it obvious what he was asking. “I have a plan,” he began, “and that plan requires my dear prize Princess Peach to become at least…” madly in love with him so he could conquer the Mushroom Kingdom and eventually the world? 

“Comfortable… with me.”

E.Gadd took another sip of his coffee. “What have you been doing so far?”

“Huh?”

“To make her more comfortable,” he began, “what have you being doing so far?”

King Boo broke eye contact. “I’ve given her a room, and meals if she wishes for them, and, erm…” He thought for a moment. “I’ve been scaring her less since she first came here, but she still cries all the time.” He rolled his eyes.

“Well, have you tried not scaring her at all?”

If King Boo had taken up on the offer of a drink, he probably would’ve spit half of it out in surprise. 

“Whoa, what? Not scare her at all! What’s the point in having her then, if not to scare?”

“I thought you mentioned that she was important for a plan of yours?”

“Oh. Yes. That.” King Boo thought about that plan. Yes, it was a good plan, but he missed scaring someone and getting a good scream out of them. Peach was the next best thing. “Fine then. Whatever. I’ll make her more comfortable.”

He kept his gaze down and to his left, feeling a little more shy than he was used to. “How do you do that?”

E.Gadd just about managed to not spit his drink out at King Boo’s question. “How to make someone comfortable?”

“Yes. That.”

“Well, you’ll have to put her wants and needs over your own sometimes, old boy, and make sure she’s not forced into anything she doesn’t want to be forced into.”

He didn’t do that, did he? 

“How of I make sure of that then?”

“Just ask her, my boy! If you want to do something with her, ask her if she wants to as well! She should be at least a little more comfortable around you in a jiffy.”

King Boo pulled a doubtful expression. “Is that it?”

“Indeed! Quite simple, once you get the hang of it.” E. Gadd took another sip of his coffee. “Now, about my end of the deal.”

“Huh?”

E.Gadd pulled a notebook and a pen out of his usual lab coat. “May I ask you a few questions?”

* * *

“Where has he gone then?”

“Look, I’ve no idea where he’s gone. Would you like for me to hear what you have to talk about, or book a meeting with him later?”

Shamboo gave Boosley a stern look. “This is exactly why we came - King Boo is getting far too distracted. He needs to focus on us boos more - why does that princess get her own room while we don’t even have a room to share?”

Boosley did his best to stare him back down, but he was considerably smaller than the other three. “Whatever Sire’s plans are, it is my job to support them.”

“You’re just a parrot,” said Boodacious. “How long have you been here? A few months? Why were you chosen to be King Boo’s second in command anyway?”

“I should’ve been his second in command!” added Boo La La. “I’ve known him nearly as long as the Team has, and I still look like a nobody!”

“Shut it!” exclaimed Shamboo; “King Boo doesn’t need a second in command anyway - he did just fine without one.”

“My position has greatly increased productivity! This whole plan wouldn’t be in action without me!” Boosley fixed his lenses. “We wouldn’t have invaded.”

“With the old King boo, before he got any princesses or secretaries, we would’ve  _ continued  _ invading!” Shamboo stared him down, and Boosley backed up a little. “People like you are turning him soft.”

“Well!” exclaimed Boosley. “Where’s all this come from anyway? I’d expect this from someone with ideas far above their station, like Boovelope or his traitor brother.”

Shamboo did his best to radiate enough energy to knock Boosley back a little. 

“The only boo here with ideas above their station is you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character development? Plot? Professor E.Gadd? I'll post the rest of this section tomorrow. Don't worry, the next chapter has one of my favourite kippea moments in this whole fic.


	11. An Encounter With Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I'd get the second half of this section up! Enjoy the kippea, folks!

“Peach! Oh my gosh, I’m sorry, I haven’t seen you in a couple of days. How are you?”

Bootiful, unlike most boos, would actually open the door to Peach’s room rather than just float through it, as to not scare the girl.

Peach looked up from the book she was reading. She’d already got through three books with all the spare time she had, and was starting to worry that she’d run out of books very soon. She wasn’t quite ready to venture into the main library here at the mansion.

“Things have been OK, I guess. I had a look around,” and was frequently scared by boos, “but I haven’t seen King Boo all day.”

“He’s been out, actually.” Informed Bootiful.”Boosley says he went on some impromptu errand to Grambi-knows-where, and then came back in a slightly cheery mood.”

“At least he’s happy.”

Bootiful knew that King Boo often distressed Peach, and wondered why she still seemed as upset as usual when he’d been out all day. “Are you sure nothing else is up?”

“I… no, it’s nothing. I guess I went out earlier to try and see what he’s been up to but…”

Bootiful could sense that Peach was still worried about something, so she hovered down until she almost sat on the end of the bed and patted the spot in front of her. Peach folded the corner of the page she was on and lay down on her stomach in front of her friend.

“It’s the other boos: I know they like scaring others but.. they don’t just jump out of nowhere all the time.” Peach took a moment to find the words. “Some of them say things, or cover my eyes, or, I don’t know.” She flopped down onto the bed. “I wish I could stand up for myself against them.”

Bootiful may not have known a lot about how to convince her king how to be nicer, or how to bake cookies, or how to make homesickness a little better (all things that she’d talked about with Peach before), but she knew the shared weaknesses of all boos, and one of them seemed to carry over to boos outside of the mansion, if the news she heard about bowser’s minions was true.

“How does Mario say he defeats boos on his adventures?”

“He says they sneak up on him, unless he looks at them, and then they hide behind their arms.” Peach saw where the conversation was going. “But even if I look at the boos they still scare me.”

“Mario won’t just look at them,” began Bootiful, “he’ll have to make direct eye contact and stare them down. That’s what makes them nervous enough to hide behind their arms in the first place.”

Peach quickly caught Bootiful’s eye and stared, while asking “Does that work on all boos?”

It seemed that it did work, as Bootiful froze where they were for a moment before jumping backwards. “Huh? Hey! Don’t do that!” Peach giggled at her reaction, and watched as Bootiful hovered back down in thought for a few seconds.

“I think it might even work on King Boo, but I doubt he’ll hide behind his arms - he probably just averts his eye contact to hide his nervousness.” Peach made note of it as her first defence against him if she should feel she was in danger. “We are shy specters, after all.”

King Boo himself was in quite a good mood since he’d come back from seeing E. Gadd, as he’d had such a good idea that would test how good he was at making her feel ‘comfortable’ and it was a situation that might make her fall for him. He seemed to have a bit more spring to his hover, almost bouncing around any corners, and he did a quick spin before knocking on Peach’s door.

“Princess Peach, my dear! May I ask if you’d like to do something?”

Ask? He wanted to ask her permission first?

“He’s certainly in a better mood…” mused Bootiful.

“Bootiful!” hissed Peach.

“Oh yeah! I’m not supposed to be here.”

“King Boo?” Peach opened her door, to see him hovering a little further back than usual, and further down so he was at her eye level.

“Princess Peach! Just the person I wanted to see. I was wondering, if you were alright with it of course, if you’d like to join me for a dance later this evening.”

“Um…” He  _ did _ want to ask, but Peach wasn’t so sure that if she said no he’d be too happy. “Yes, I’d… I’d be... happy to do that.”

King Boo clasped his hands together and seemed to pull a smile of genuine happiness. “Excellent!” His expression then returned to its usual half-smirk-with-creepy-undertones. “I’ve also decided to allow you to write home as frequently as you’d like - you’ll find a writing desk in your room,” he explained. “When you want to send something, call for Boovelope and he’ll send it for you.”

Peach was quite flattered, but also extremely thankful that he was allowing her to write. “Thank you.”

“I’ll be seeing you in the foyer at eight, my dear!” he said as he floated away. Peach almost felt obliged to awkwardly wave him off.

* * *

Waiting for him in the foyer, Peach was more than starting to regret accepting the invitation to dance with King Boo, but now that she was trapped in his mansion, she didn’t really have anywhere to turn anyway. She was convinced she would’ve been here, accept it or not, and not wanting to anger him, some logical side of her said she should be glad she decided to come here voluntarily. Right as the clock struck eight, he appeared through the doorway between the main stairs. He offered his arm, and she took it, but he kept a little more distance between them.

They entered a room he seemed to have set aside just for dancing, a small but elegant ballroom fit for no more than three or four couples, so they would have plenty of room to themselves. King Boo let her let go as he clapped his hands, summoning what Peach believed to be a pianola, (although it may have simply been a haunted piano) that began to play a slow waltz.

She quickly curtseyed to him, but he looked annoyed at the distance between them.

“You are to be my wife! Come closer.”

His words reminded her that as part of their deal, she would have to marry him eventually. It unnerved her, and he seemed to notice this as she tiptoed a little closer to him. She gazed up. Boos were the strangest looking things, and King Boo was no exception – he was practically just a sphere of fear, and yet here he was with one of his nubby little arms outstretched, hoping to pull her close to him and partake in the intimate act of dancing. It was a little to intimate for her liking. She was hesitant to take it, but he was looking impatient now. Everything told her to run. Her hand shook a little as she raised it to him.

It was then that something changed in him. King Boo read her fear like a book; it was what he did best, after all. He remembered what that scientist had said about making her comfortable.

He sighed in defeat. “Would it make you more comfortable if I looked more human?”

Now Peach didn’t know what to say. The truth was yes, it would, a lot, as at least then she might be able to imagine herself with someone nicer if he didn’t look so terrifying. And surely it would be easier to actually dance with him if he wasn’t just an orb.

But then again, would he be offended by that? The last thing she wanted to do was make him angry.

“...Maybe?”

King Boo rolled his eyes. Mortals!

“Fine, my dear. Stand back a little.” He clapped his nubs together and summoned a cloud of mist. Peach watched his silhouette change from spherical to humanoid behind it, and she was almost excited to see what he looked like.

He twisted his wrists and clicked his fingers, and the mist subsided. Although the difference in his appearance was drastic, Peach could easily tell it was him. His eyes were still dark with glowing purple pupils; his teeth were still large and sharp and accompanied by his long, blue tongue; his complexion remained pale; but he now had arms, and almost legs, although they found themselves curling into a ghostly tail eventually. His hair was almost all neatly combed back into a short ponytail, with the rest hanging down the sides of his face and flicking outwards towards the bottom. He wore a long, regal jacket with tails, under which he had a shirt and waistcoat, in pale greys and blues. Behind it all, he wore a magnificent white cape, lined with purple velvet that fell behind him, and his signature crown remained on his head.

“I think this form might be growing on me.”

He dryly looked to the side, and Peach could swear that he flushed a little. She hadn’t seen him blush yet – it was a light blue, much like his tongue. “Will this be satisfactory, dear?”

She found herself a little dumbfounded at him as he held out his hand again, but softly, she took it, mumbled a ‘yes’ and waited for him to pull her into him.

King Boo looked back at her. “Well, I can’t just have me transforming and then have your dress clash with my coattails.” He thought for a moment, before lightly brushing the pink material of her dress, and Peach watched as he spread silver through her gown where the pale pink had once been.

He’d only changed the colour scheme, replacing her pink with silver, and her gloves and the dresses darker details with the purple of his eyes, but she already felt completely different.

“Silver’s... not normally my colour.” She remarked.

King Boo took her waist with his free hand, and pulled her face close to his. “I think it suits you, my dear.”

Peach gazed into his void-like eyes; she’d normally be terrified – her common sense told her to let go of him and run, that she was in too deep now, he could do anything and she was defenceless.

But something else in her found comfort in his ghostly grasp. She knew what to do.

Placing her free hand on his shoulder, she faked some confidence and smiled up at him.

“Let’s dance.”

She almost instantly regretted it as he took her words as an invitation to bring her even closer. His body was cool, but not uncomfortable, and she assumed that they looked quite the picture with their matching outfits, but Peach still hoped that no one would see them. As she looked back up at him once more, her feet beginning to melt into the step of the dance, she noticed that he had some elements of attractiveness, but whether they were aided or hindered by his scarier features was something she couldn’t focus on. His outfit had an older style to it, in a similar aesthetic to the mansion, and many other factors she had noticed about him. He seemed to be keen on looks.

Finally realising the reality of her situation, Peach found herself intrigued more and more by his human form the longer she danced with him. Was this simply an illusion of his, or was this an alternate form that all boos could summon, but they preferred their usual round ones? Was it exclusive to him? She wasn’t sure if he was bringing her closer to him, or if his hand has always been so close to her hair, but as she finally found the courage to maintain eye contact for more than half a second, it also took all her concentration to do so, and her feet stumbled.

King Boo somehow managed to twirl her as she fell, and caught her in a dip with a slight smirk on his face.

“It seems like you’re falling for me, my dear.”

Peach flushed at his comment - not enough to make her fully red in the face, but enough to distract herself from spotting the blush on his own face. 

King Boo picked her back up again, took a step backwards and burst back into his usual form. She found her dress turn back to its usual colours

“Would you like me to escort you back to your room, Princess Peach?”

Peach help out her hand with a smile and nodded. “You can just call me Peach.”

* * *

 

Since the Mario Bros. had been turned back from portraits and had the situation explained to them, they were equally as worried as Peasley and Daisy were, if not more so. Mario was upset, and certainly angry, but knew there wasn’t much he could do against King Boo, and he needed to be there to protect the Mushroom Kingdom against other threats. Luigi was pretty sure he could face King Boo again, and although the idea terrified him, the princess’s situation scared him more. He wouldn’t go, however, in case King Boo would hurt the princess if someone tried to stand up to him. Peasley had to return home at one point, but was back for a quick visit to see how things were, and Daisy stayed to help Toadsworth out with some of the more princess-y things as he was covering for her. He’d never been as good at giving speeches as the princess was.

It was then that they got a letter. The wax seal and address were unfamiliar to all of them, but they recognised the handwriting.

She’d sent a letter home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact - this is one of the first scenarios I thought of for this ship (with this AU, also being one of the first things I thought about for this ship) and I wrote a little oneshot for it, which I adapted into the bulk of this chapter.
> 
> I also nearly left that last little line from King Boo out, thinking it a little ooc, but man I love some cheesy lines in my fanfiction.


	12. An Unlikely Acquaintance

King Boo hovered in his room, and found himself musing over his private diary. Making sure the door was closed, he picked it up and read aloud the last paragraph.

“As yesterday evening seemed to work out well enough, I am off to see that scientist again. He seems to give good advice. Seeing the princess-” He paused, before deciding to use his magic to make the word ‘princess’ disappear, and he wrote ‘Peach’ where it had been. She’d asked for him to reject her title last night anyway. Should he put in a note about that?

He quickly scribbled in the next part. “Seeing Peach (she has asked me to call her such) happier and more confidence yesterday was simply delightful to me.” He paused again, and thought over his wording and its implications, before adding in a little extra line. “-me and my plan.” He put the book down and tied the ribbon with his magic, so only he could open it, before checking the other things on his desk.

One was a note from Boosley, saying that the three boos were Shamboo, Boodacious and Boo  La La and they’d like to see him as soon as possible. He put that one aside; he’d see them later, after his visit out.

The second was again from Boosley, asking him if he’d be willing to take in a couple of boos from Lady Bow, as her mansion was getting too full and some of the boos craved more adventure. He scribbled a ‘Yes’ on the corner of the message and magic-ed it away onto Boosley’s noteboard.

The third was from Boovelope, saying that Peach has sent her first letter, and it had arrived successfully. King Boo was quite amazed at the speed, and decided to leave it out once he’d finished reading it as a reminder to personally thank Boovelope for doing it so quickly. He continued reading it, and he saw there was an added note that he was sure she’d been crying before he’d arrived to pick up the letter. He remembered that when he’d floated past her room this morning, he was sure he could hear her crying again. It made his whole body feel strangely heavy, like he was wearing a thick coat a few sizes too big. Putting the sheet of paper aside, he flew out over his balcony to the professor’s place.

Once he arrived, he gave a few quick knocks at the door, and waited for the professor to arrive. He took a lifetime again, and remarked how he’d just been visited by Luigi, and King Boo had just missed him as he let the ghostly king in.

“Good. I’d rather not see him.”

“Well my boy, how come you’ve come to see me again? Coffee? Tea?” King Boo went to remind him of his lack of necessity for such things, before E. Gadd cut him off. “Oh! Yes, you don’t drink, do you? Well, I hope you don’t mind if I make myself one.”

“Knock yourself out.”

King Boo saw the place was a little tidier, if only because Luigi had been round, as he could be just as much of a neat freak as the ghost king himself. That, and their hatred for each other, were probably the only things they had in common. He couldn’t quite believe he was back at the professor’s house for more advice about his royal problem. Turning to the mirror over the fireplace, he stuck his blue tongue out and pulled a slightly scary face. At least he still  _ looked _ intimidating, even if he didn’t seem to act it sometimes.

After giving King Boo advice on Princess Peach, E. Gadd was sure he’d come for some sort of invention, and made sure he had enough room on his coffee table to sketch any ideas if he needed to.

“What do you need making, sonny? I’ll be willing to make it if you’re willing to answer a few questions again for my research.”

King Boo raised an eyebrow. “I… don’t need anything making.”

The professor took a sip of his coffee and made a quick ‘hm?’ noise to indicate for him to continue.

“I followed your advice, but she still seems to be upset.” He averted his eyes and waved an arm around a little as he explained himself. “I asked her before I tried anything, and I’m letting her write - she’s already sent something! I think she’s a little more-” he brought his arms in front of him and signed makeshift quotation marks in the air, “-’comfortable’ with me, but she’s still upset. Why didn’t it work?”

E.Gadd put his notebook aside again. “You might have to change a few things up, my boy! Tell me, what does she like?”

His mouth opened to speak, but then he shut it as he realised that he had no idea. Breaking eye contact once more and starring as the ceiling, he pondered over the question before giving the professor a smirk and replying as uninterested in her as he could.

“Pink! And crying a lot!” He thought about his phrasing and decided that a quick laugh wouldn’t hurt.

The old man gulped. This was a little worse than he thought. “Well, my boy, it seems like you’ve got a bit of an assignment ahead of you!”

“Aaaaaa ha ha huh?” King Boo shook off his shocked expression. “What?”

“You’re going to have to find out what she likes, posthaste!”

“And then what do I do?”

“Didn’t you say last time that you can materialise objects? I’m sure you could sort out something fancy for her.” 

Starting to feel the embarrassment of asking E. Gadd for more advice hit him, he brushed his hands together. “Well, I better get going then… what did you say? ‘Posthaste’?” He got up from his lower-than-usual hover that he used to mimic sitting and floated into E. Gadd’s narrow hallway. “I better be going, posthaste!”

“Criminy! I thought you were going to let me ask you some questions!”

King Boo hovered through the door instead of opening it, and rolled his eyes. “What a shame!” When he got outside, he covered his face in embarrassment from the encounter. Damn the natural shy nature of boos!

Well, he couldn’t hang around there forever - he was off to the Mushroom Kingdom to do some detective work.

* * *

“Boovelope, where in the Underwhere is this?”

“Gentlemen,” he began, “We’re here to see an important ally.”

“I do wish you’d explain what this is about, postboy,” said Boo La La, never a fan of long travels.

The four boos stopped as they looked up at the towers in front of them. There were two either side of a grand oak tree, and the whole location was overrun with plant life. Boovelope stuffed the map he was carrying back into his satchel. “Here we are.”

Boovelope hovered through the gate and over to the right tower and gave the door a characteristic knock.

_ Rah-ta-ta-tar, rah-da-tat, tar. _

Leaning against the door, Boovelope listened for the familiar reply.

_ Rah-ta-ta-tar, rah-ta-tah, rah-da, ta. _

The lock clicked, before Boovelope took a step back and the door swung open. A big boo hovered behind it, with a worn, almost aggressive expression as he laid eyes on three of the boos, but his face warmed up as he looked down at the front-most boo.

“I didn’t expect to see you here any time soon.”

“I’m not here because I’m banished,” began Boovelope, “I’m here for a little help with some homework, because that’s what big brothers do, right? They help their younger siblings with their homework.”

“Indeed.”

Shamboo, Boodacious and Boo La La were a little nervous in front of the big boo, who stared them down like he could knock them out with one Lady Bow-style slap. Few big boos ever worked for King Boo, as he often didn’t like ones who thought they could equal him in strength. The boo in front of them - the recently banished big boo scribe whos act of treason had nearly taken down King Boo himself - was Boovelope’s brother. In front of them, hovered Booro.

“Are you going to let me in?”

Booro smirked. “Why don’t you introduce me to your friends first?”

Boovelope pointed to them in turn. “This is Shamboo, Boodacious and Boo La La, original boos from  _ Operation: Luigi’s Mansion. _ ”

Shamboo stuck an arm out, and Booro shook it slowly. “Pleasure.” He showed the four boos into a rather empty room, furnished with a table and not much else.

Booro nudged his younger brother. “So, you little loser, what do you need?”

“I’ve got an anti-King Boo plan of my own, and it involves some spying, some befriending of Boosley, some letter delivery, and where you come in.” Boovelope shot a glare at his lackeys. “Although I must add, these three didn’t exactly ‘befriend’ him but threaten him, but hopefully he’ll turn around anyway. As useless as he is, he seems to value efficiency, so things might just work in our favour if we mix in my role and yours.”

Booro inwardly judged the three other boos. “So what’s the plan-ly, Stanley?”

Boovelope reached into his satchel and produced an oddly pale letter from Princess Peach. “King Boo’s got me sending his new bride-to-be’s letters. You’ve heard the whole Princess Peach ordeal, right?”

Booro leaned a little on the table. “Don’t you think a journalist would read the paper?”

“Well, I hope you can put your writing skills to good use.” Boovelope slid the letter in front of his brother, while the other three watched his plan unfold, literally. “I made a copy of that princess’s letter before I sent it. It’ll only hang around for a few days, but surely that’s enough time for you to get her handwriting down.”

Shamboo wanted to ask what in Grambi’s name was going on, but Booro was still quite intimidating to him, even if he hid it well. 

Booro read the letter, making a note of the swirls that dotted the ‘i’s. “And why do you need my forgery skills?”

“Well, you big loser, King Boo’s becoming a huge softy because of this princess, and he’s forgetting about us.” Boovelope caught his brother’s eye contact and continued. “He’s letting her write, and she’s probably going to reassure those at home that’s she’s doing fine. 

Boovelope made sure that his new friends heard the next part of his plan. “I reckon if we hijack the mail, those infernal brothers will eventually come after him, and he’ll realise that he has to give up on her and focus back on us and the invasion. We five boos can change exactly how he thinks, and even get one of us back in the mansion, and all I need are a few friends and some forged letters.”

“Stupid king.” Booro put the letter down. “Mind if I keep this a few days?” 

“It’s yours. I’ll be back in a few days once she’s sent a few more letters.”

* * *

The last thing Daisy, Peasley, Toadsworth and the Mario Bros. expected at Peach’s castle was a visit from King Boo, especially a one that hadn’t been confirmed in writing, and one that wasn’t aggressive in nature. The ghostly king had first laid eyes on Daisy, who went and told everyone else. When they all came out to face him, Mario wore quite a stern expression, Peasley carried his rapier and Luigi had the Poltergust 5000 on his back.

That had shocked King Boo, who hadn’t come on any malicious terms.

“In fact,” he continued, “quite the opposite! I’d like to ask you all a few questions about Peach.”

Toadsworth entered the room. “That’s Princess Peach to you.”

“Actually,” corrected King Boo, “she’s allowed me to call her such!”

“Got-a that down in writing?” asked Mario.

King Boo rolled his eyes. “Tell me Mario, what does she like?”

“I know she doesn’t like a-people holding her hostage.”

Luigi shakingly held up his Poltergust, and King Boo backed up a little.

"Peach came willingly, and I aim to make her... comfortable.” If being comfortable made her smile a little more, then he wanted to make her more comfortable. It made him smile a bit. And it was important to his plan, of course.

“So tell me: What does she like?”

They all looked at him like he’d lost it. Daisy however, didn’t quite catch on to what the others were thinking.

“She likes baking!”

Luigi gave her an anxious look as King Boo hovered up to her and raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”

“We used to bake a lot together, but I always make a mess of the kitchen, but Peach loves it! And she’s always neat and tidy. Peach’s baking is the best, right Mario?”

“She’s... she is a-right.”

King Boo was surprised at how easy that was. “Is that it?”

Peasley, although a little intimidated, flicked his hair. “I presume she likes other things too. I’ve heard that she makes her own dresses on occasion.”

Luigi nervously adjusted the Poltergust on his back, knowing the strength of King Boo better than the other did. “Oh, y-yes! I-I took an interest in her-a dresses, a-a-and the princess showed me how she-a makes them.” He remembered when she made him one, and when Peasley and Daisy had said how much it suited him, and he blushed a little. “She likes sewing.”

“Anything else?”

Toadsworth stepped forward, wanting only for the princess’s happiness, he found it strange that she wasn’t around. “Prince Peasley, Princess Daisy and Masters Mario and Luigi, if I may intervene, the princess has always had a slight soft spot for cute things, especially cute animals.”

“Well!” exclaimed King Boo. “This has been useful! I am grateful for your cooperation.”

And with that, he faded into nothing and left the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I've always liked the idea that King Boo keeps a diary. I also hope someone gets the little reference in the knocking.
> 
> Oh! Meet Booro! He comes with a grumpy expression and may contain traces of plot. Batteries not included.


	13. A Conversation And A Plan

For the first time since she’d arrived, Peach had gone with Bootiful to meet some of the other boos, and they were all currently relaxing in a lounge. Some had apologised for scaring her earlier, and others had never scared her in their afterlives, but she currently sat, albeit a little on edge, shuffling cards for another game of Blackjack. Later, they’d gone into the gardens as Peach had missed going outside, even if there was hardly any sunlight. She appreciated the fresh air and company, and she walked with a new spring in her step, enjoying the flowers, even if they were a little dark for her taste.

Well, that’s what King Boo saw as he gazed out of the window again. He’d called in ParaBooler to help him renovate one of the kitchens to make it larger and more functional, rather than just for the pure aesthetic of the mansion. In order to keep all the current rooms where they were, the kitchen would be reduced in size, and that wasn’t what he wanted. He looked out of the window, watching her hair flow and contrast with the darkness of the garden. She looked a little out of place, but it also made her a feature in his garden. He knew she was beautiful, but he hadn’t quite realised how beautiful she was. 

“She’s quite the work of art, isn’t she?”

ParaBooler looked up from the floor plan she was editing. “She’s not a painting in a canvas, Sire.”

“No no no, I don’t mean that.” One of the boos around her tugged on her skirts, and she twirled in her dress. King Boo watched her and was slightly entranced by her smile, not noticing the slight glow on his cheeks. “I mean that she’s…” Wonderful? Beautiful? Perfect? No, those were just what he’d say to lure her in. Keep the smooth talking for later. Remember the plan. “Pleasant to look at.”

“She definitely stands out. Is this kitchen for her, Sire?”

“Sire!” Boosley clicked open the door and came through, carrying a pile of papers. “I’ve been working on invasion plans.” 

“Huh?”

“It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it, Sire?” He put the papers down and fixed his glasses. “The princess is in place, and she seems a little happier. If we invade with the plan I’ve made, we could succeed with relative ease.”

“It hasn’t been long enough, Boosley!” King Boo got up and looked out of the window at her again - she was sat on a bench, giggling at a joke one of the boos there had said. He’d never seen her laugh, and the happiness she radiated made him feel lighter the way fear made him feel stronger. “I have my own little project with her to complete first.”

“Sire I…” Boodley took a deep breath. He could do this. “Sire, I know you want for the best but some of the boos are complaining that you’re not focusing on the boos, and the invasion, because you’re too obsessed with that... girl!”

The happiness dropped from King Boo’s face, before his mouth twisted into a cold, sarcastic smile. ParaBooler decided right now would be an ideal time to step back from him.

“Ah yes, I’m far too obsessive with this girl, aren’t I?” He slowly floated over to Boosley until King Boo’s gaze was right over him. “Like some boo is far too obsessive with telling  _ me _ how to do  _ my _ job!”

Boosley briefly caught Parabooler, who was gesturing at where her neck would be if she had one, in a stop-while-you’re-ahead-or-you-might-not-have-a-head sort of way. Boosley held his arms up in defence.

“That-that’s not what I’m saying, Sire.”

“Well that’s what I’m hearing.” King Boo backed off and turned back to his work with ParaBooler. “Get out.”

Boosley eyed the papers that he’d just put down. “Sire, my plan, the-”

“I said get out!” King Boo turned back to him. “Who do you think you are anyway? I trial you with the Team and decide to take you on and after only a few months of working for me, you think you know better? Fool!”

Boodley didn’t need to be told again. He made his way out before King Boo got any angrier.

King Boo smirked as he looked over the floor plan. Boosley’s office conveniently backed onto where he was going to put the kitchen.

“ParaBooler, I don’t think Boodley needs quite that much space. How big is he anyway?” 

“Not that big, Sire. He’s a little smaller than average.”

King Boo snorted. “Then I’m sure we can half his office for this kitchen!”

ParaBooler “That  _ would _ work, Sire.”

King Boo clasped his hands together. “Then we’ll do it! Thank you for your help.”

* * *

Sitting on a bench in the garden, Peach was slowly becoming less scared of the boos in the mansion as she laughed at the jokes Boodonkulous kept telling her. Her hair caught in the light breeze, and she felt quite cool outside in the afternoon.

Bootiful rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. “Boodonkulous! These are awful!” 

“That’s your opinion! I think Peach finds them quite funny!”

Peach laughed like she hadn’t in weeks, because she  _ hadn’t  _ laughed in weeks.

“Thanks, Bootiful, for getting me out of my room, that is.” She looked out across the valley. “It’s nice out here.”

Bootiful hovered next to her. “Are you a little less scared of us now?”

“Yeah! You’re all such fun, actually.” She paused for a bit. “I feel like I could get used to living here.”

Boofoon hovered upside down. “Are you getting used to King Boo?”

“A little.” Peach twirled a small piece of hair around her finger - she’d found herself doing it a little more than usual recently. “He’s being a little bit nicer when I do see him.”

Boodonkulous hovered back round a corner they’d gone round so they could perform another joke, but then they noticed the door to the garden open, and no one but King Boo come out. He quickly hid back around the corner.

“I hope you’re getting used to him, because he’s just come outside!”

Panicking, Peach stood up. “Do you think he wants me?”

Bootiful fixed a strand of hair in front of Peach’s face, and tucked it behind her hair. “You can do it! He probably just wants to talk with you.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Peach took a deep breath in, and back out again, fixed her skirts and walked around the corner to see him.

“Peach my dear! How wonderful to see you here!”

She was still quite scared of him, but she faked some confidence anyway. “It’s nice to see you too.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that he could sense her fear of him, King Boo would’ve been convinced by her fake confidence, and it was something he… admired in her, from an objective viewpoint. Nothing more than that. He’d even seen her stand up to the odd boo in a hallway of the mansion by staring them down, and he found it so impressive that he’d blush a deep blue each time.

She decided to continue the conversation. “How come you’ve come out here?” She leaned lightly on a nearby garden wall, and looked out into the valley.

“I’ve been working on a few things, and I…” Thought I’d come and see you? He found himself a little flustered as he figured out his words. “I thought I’d come out for some fresh air.”

Peach shivered a little, though whether it was because she was nervous around him or because she’d stopped laughing and twirling around the garden and was instead stood still. “It’s quite cool out, isn’t it?”

“I’d have to agree, but I quite enjoy this temperature.” He noticed her discomfort at the cold. “I’d offer you my jacket, but I... er... don’t have one.”

She looked at him, and did her best to smile. “It’s OK.”

Peach’s smile made him smile, even if it was probably half-faked. She looked so much more beautiful when she smiled - it radiated and made her whole face light up like the moon. He found himself gazing at her a little too long, and feeling his face heat up, he broke the eye contact and stared out into the valley.

He had an idea that part of him wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure why. It seemed to go against all his best instincts as the king of boos, but he wanted to do it anyway.

“If you like, you can…” Can’t back out now you’ve started, he thought. “Come a little closer. I’m… not the warmest, but it might help.”

“I…” Something about what he said made Peach curious. She didn’t think he’d be warm, nor did she have any idea what he felt like as a boo, and if it was too different from how the form he took the other evening when they danced together felt. He hadn’t been particularly warm then, but she’d expected him to be deathly cold, when he was more pleasantly cool. It didn’t sap her heat to be close to him them, however. It couldn’t hurt to stand a little closer, right? He hadn’t hurt her yet - why would he start now?

“I think I’d like that.”

Being a little closer to her, King Boo put an arm round her shoulder. It was then, now even closer than they had been while dancing, that he could smell her quite strongly: she was just like her name, but also slightly flowery. Her hair was smooth against him, and he had a slight urge to feel it, but had no idea how to ask her.

It took him a moment to assess his own thoughts, and he blushed furiously once he realised, instinctively hiding behind his free arm for a second. Peach noticed this, but he brushed it off as an unconvincing random hand movement.

“What have you been up to as of late, my dear?”

“Reading, mostly.” A strand of hair fell down, and she tucked it back behind her ear. “Some of the boos convinced me to leave my room for a while, so we played cards for a while, before heading outside. I wanted some fresh air myself.”

Her voice was sweet, and he felt like he could listen to her talk for hours. She did make for quite pleasant company, and for one he was glad that he wasn’t trying to scare her.

“What have you been up to? Some of the boos say you’ve been out a lot recently.” 

“I’ve been visiting a new acquaintance of mine, and today I’ve been making a few plans for a quick edit to the mansion.”

“Oh?” Peach seemed quite interested, as well as a little more comfortable around him. “What change are you going to make?”

“It’s just a little one, I’m editing one of the rooms!” He wanted to babble on about the details but felt a little self conscious. “I’ll… spare you the details, but I think you’ll like it.”

They stood there for a moment, the wind catching in some of Peach’s hair, and an arm around her shoulder. He didn’t want to leave quite yet, but knew he had business to attend to.

“I best be going, my dear - royal duties to attend to.” He slid his hand off her.

“...Of course. I’ll see you around, King Boo.” Peach watched him fly off back into the mansion. Eventually, after a few more games with the boos she was with, she headed back inside herself and up to her room. When she arrived, hoping to sit down and write another letter, she found a large table in her room, with sewing machine, several spools of thread, scissors, several different ribbons and a whole pile of different coloured materials, along with a note on top of it all.

_ Peach! _

_ I heard that you like sewing! I hope this is adequate, but feel free to ask for more. _

**_K.BOO_ **

Giving a quick yawn, she flopped onto her bed. Maybe she could get used to living in this place after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the third little section up! There may be a delay on the next few chapters as I'm still writing them.
> 
> Ah... anyone else love the smell of fresh character development in the morning?


	14. A Sweet Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little sorry to say y'all that as we approach the fourth little section of this fic that the updates are going to slow down a bit. Don't worry, they won't completely stop, I just haven't written that far ahead and the chapters keep getting longer. You're all in for some quality kippea from this point on, however, so enjoy!

King Boo found himself more intrigued by Peach each day, especially since she’d started coming out of her room and exploring the mansion more. He’d occasionally bump into her, and they’d exchange a few words. She still seemed a little intimidated by him, but at least she’d talk to him, and he liked that. He was in the library once when he turned to Shamboo and made a remark on how interesting she was to watch. Shamboo had rolled his eyes, and King Boo swore the boo had then turned around and giggled about it with some of his friends, but he didn’t want to seem paranoid about their opinions on him and Peach.

Although of course, he had a good reason to be annoyed at them - she was to be his queen eventually, and he found himself feeling more excited about the day she’d be comfortable enough to agree on a wedding date, and gushing about it to anyone he felt close enough too who’d listen. He’d certainly shared it with Boolossus, abet during a briefing to search the mansions in Evershade Valley to see if there was anything useful there, but at least the colossus of a boo didn’t seem too bothered. They’d known him a while. He’d even brought it up to Boosley, who asked for him to a little be less distracted by the girl again. Of course, King Boo didn’t listen (what had gotten into him?) but Boosley was becoming less bothered by it anyway - he’d just rant about it to some of the other boos later.

Right now, however, King Boo was not so visible, but not invisible either. He’d remembered an old trick he’d pull when he was younger where he’d turn into a portrait and watch people from the wall he’d put himself on, and he was currently using it to watch Peach as she figured out how the oven he’d made worked. It had been a few days since King Boo revealed the modified kitchen to her, and she’d seemed quite pleasantly surprised when she’d had a quick look inside. She’d actually peeked inside a few times since, but this was the first time she’d been in there for the purpose of actually baking something. Wanting to test the facilities available to her, she’d decided to change into a lighter, more casual dress, before tying her hair in a ponytail and tying an apron around her waist, and heading back to the kitchen to make a simple Victoria sponge that she was well rehearsed in. She knew the recipe like the back of her hand, and lightly hummed as she put the oven on to preheat at the right temperature.

King Boo had positioned himself on a wall in between the door and the fridge, and he watched as Peach wandered over to check for ingredients, giving him a funny look when she spotted the painting. She was sure that hadn’t been there when she’d first check out the room. King Boo had filled the fridge and cupboards with as many foodstuffs as he could think of, and hoped it would be enough for her to make something. As well as wanting to see her again, (the moment he saw her with her hair tied up, instead of down around her waist he’d almost blushed so hard he broke his painting illusion) he was also quite interested in what she’d do, and how she’d do it. Not being the eating type, he also wasn’t the cooking type.

Peach looked around in one of the cupboards, but found it difficult to see what was in them due to the lack of lighting. She was used to the lower lights in the mansion, but this room seemed a little darker than usual, until she spotted that a nearby window had the curtains drawn. Evershade Valley was, as the name suggested, not very bright, but it was a particularly nice day, so she welcomed the extra light as she found the bowl and scales that she wanted, and began to measure out the flour and sugar. The scale was a little old fashioned, and involved physically matching two silver appendages rather than being an electric one, but she wasn’t unfamiliar with such a device, having used one when she was younger.

The light from the window hit King Boo right on his painting, and the man in the portrait he was hidden in squinted. He tried to endure it for a few minutes, but by the time Peach had finished weighing her ingredients it was too much for him to tolerate, and he mentally smacked himself for placing himself where he was. Without making it too obvious, he used a little of his magic to remotely pull the curtain close, and hoped Peach didn’t notice it too much.

Unfortunately, she noticed it instantly, and looked around the room to try and find the culprit. Assuming it was one of her new friends, Peach put her hands on her hips and looked up at the ceiling.

“That better not be you, Boodonkulous.” She waited a moment for a reply, but when she got no reaction, she turned back to the window and opened the curtain again.

King Boo took that as a warning, and decided not to try and shut it again unless he really had to. He watched her cream the butter and sugar until they were well mixed, before she cracked in the egg. The lack of an electric mixer made it a little harder, but not impossible, and she hummed to herself as she mixed it together. The light was starting to hurt him a little, and he couldn’t help but shut the curtain again.

Again, she spotted it straight away. It was unlike a boo to try and pull the same gag unless they really had to, and that made her suspicious. She took a step back and looked at where the light would hit when the curtain was open, eyeing up the painting she noticed earlier. She went over and admired it for a moment, before opening the curtain again, and watching the man in the portrait squint. King Boo was pretty sure he was caught, but she couldn’t force him out from his illusion easily, so he stayed as the picture.

Peach was certain it was King Boo in the painting (she had a feeling that he’d been following her in paintings sometimes anyway) but she wanted to prove it. A little part of her wanted to turn him back, just to see his reaction, and although she didn’t have much of a clue  _ how _ to turn him back. 

She thought for a moment, and remembered how he’d turned back into his usual self when he couldn’t contain his laughter at the party that got her into this mess in the first place. Peach had no clue how she could make him laugh so much, but considering how affectionate he’d been recently, she thought she might be able to make him blush heavily enough to break his illusion. How to go about that, however was a different matter. She decided to pull out every trick she could, and began to twirl a piece of her hair around her finger, before glancing back over at the picture.

“Huh,” she spoke out loud, “I never noticed how good that picture looked.”

_ That _ confused King Boo, and he was even more confused when she flicked her ponytail as she walked over to him. He’d made the picture look roughly like his more human form, but not exactly, so as to not give his game away. Although Peach was not the type to touch fine art, she gently rubbed the frame with her thumb, and King Boo nearly broke his illusion right there.

Peach had her hand on what felt like his cheek in his current form, and he just about kept himself together. Peach looked aside for a moment, her soft, pale pink lips a little puckered as she slightly opened her mouth in thought, before she mused aloud again.

“The man in the picture,” she giggled. “He looks a little like someone I’ve been getting to know recently. Although,” She stood back a little, and brought a finger to her chin. “I don’t think this picture’s quite as handsome as he is.” She wasn’t sure if all of what she was saying was even acting anymore, but she wanted to see his reaction if she could make him blush hard enough turn back to his usual self.

It didn’t take long for King Boo to do the maths. There was only one man she’d been getting to know recently, and that was him. Was she calling him handsome? The beautiful woman before him, her other hand still rested on the picture frame, had just called him handsome in quite a genuine manner. He tried his best, but he felt himself heat up and turn back into his usual form, her hand still on his actual cheek as he poofed back to reality, completely pushed against her due to his size, and blushing furiously.

Peach gave him a shocked expression to play along with her act, although she found his reaction quite cute. “King Boo! I had no idea you were there!”

“I, erm,” He couldn’t look her in the eye, and instead glanced over at the hand on his cheek, which only made him flush further. “I don’t... don’t know I got there either!”

Peach took her hand off of his cheek and giggled at his reaction. “Would you like to help me bake?”

“I’m not quite sure how you do that.” He admitted. 

“That’s OK,” she reassured him. “You can pass me things as I need them.”

Peach began to mix in the flour and baking powder, King Boo hovering over her shoulder. He subconsciously gave her golden hair a quick stroke, finding it even softer than he expected. The consistency changed, and King Boo watched in awe. It was like magic to him.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Hm?”

“The stuff in bowl that you’re mixing! I thought you were making a cake.”

“I am.” She explained. “I have to mix a batter first, and then I’ll put it in a cake tin and into the oven to cook.”

“And then it changes into a cake?”

“Not quite - I have to add the jam and cream. It’s quite simple, this one.” King Boo actually found it a bit complicated to understand, but he didn’t want to ask too many questions.

“Talking of the cake tin,” she continued, “can you pass it to me?”

King Boo picked up the cake tray in his nubby arms and handed it to her. “This thing?”

“Yes, that’s the one. Thank you!”

She poured the mixture into the tin, and shook it a little to make sure it was even across. She went to put the bowl she’d used into the sink to be washed later, when she had an idea and turned to King. “Would you like to lick the bowl?” She then remembered that she wasn’t sure if he could actually eat. “Can you even eat?”

“I can, I just tend not to.” He took the bowl from her hands. “I thought you said this had to be turned into a cake in an oven?”

Peach picked up the cake tin and placed it on the middle shelf of the oven. “It does, but you can lick some of the batter off, or just use a spoon to scrape it.”

The end of her explanation went unnoticed, as he used his long boo tongue to lick the bowl before placing it in the sink to be washed.

“What do we do now?”

Peach set a timer she had found for 12 minutes. “We clean up as we wait for the cake to be done.” She handed him a tea towel. “You’re on drying up duty.”

Once the timer dinged, King Boo was eager to get the cake out. He watched as Peach placed the cake on the side on a cooling rack to cool while she prepared a simple buttercream. 

“King Boo? Do you mind finding some jam in the fridge?”

The ghostly king rustled around before producing a jar of raspberry jam and placing it next to her. Seeing her satisfaction at his work, he felt quite proud of himself and gave her a genuine smile. Once the cake was cool, she sliced it through the middle and spread a layer of jam and a thicker layer of cream on top, before sandwiching them together. She put the cake on a plate and cut out two slices, handing one to King Boo.

“Want to taste it?”

King Boo took the piece from her and ate about half of it in one bite. Peach tasted some of hers, and found that she was pleased with the result. She watched as he mused over the taste of it.

“Is it good?”

“Hmm…” He threw the rest of the slice into his mouth and swallowed it with a gulp. 

King Boo closed his eyes and almost posed before giving his critique. “Yes, it’s good, but I think I prefer licking the batter from the bowl.”

Peach tried not to laugh too much at his response.

He broke the cool facade. “Hey! What’s the laughing for?”

Peach stifled her laughter the best she could.

“That’s what I thought the first time I made a cake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I was so looking forward to writing this chapter - it's a bit of a personal fave of mine. 
> 
> King Boo's such a d o r k.


	15. A Moment Too Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter begins! A quick shout out to Chlstarr/chlstarrbaby, inspired by one of your fics from Kippea Week 2017 I may or may not have used an idea/nickname, and I feel that I should credit you. 
> 
> As well, I think I'm getting a bit of writer's block, although I may just need to change up the music I'm listening to while writing, so as warned updates will be slower, although the chapters are getting longer, so that may also be an excuse.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Sure that Peach was doing fine, even doing better than they thought she would while she was in Evershade Valley according to her letters, Daisy and Peasley had returned to their kingdoms for the foreseeable future, and Mario and Luigi would check the castle for mail from Peach most days. It seemed to be consistent, in both the content and speed of delivery, and they received one most days, always sending a reply to inform her of ordeals that went on back at home. The sight of Boovelope on their doorstep became a common one, and the Bros. would get a slight rush of joy and excitement when they saw him, especially as her recent letters showed her relationship with King Boo improving, with the ghostly king being a bit nicer on her. It carried on for a couple of weeks, before the mail suddenly halted for a few days. The first letter they got after such a period, although not to bad in what Peach had written, the tone seemed a little off and It took them a few days to try and think of something to write in reply, but Boovelope hadn’t returned with another letter from the princess so that they could send one in reply. The change in tone and lack of letters after that one made them worry, but not enough to risk the peacekeeping agreement and pay King Boo an uninvited visit. 

King Boo had an uninvited visit to make himself, although not to a certain scientist (E. Gadd did have a thank you note materialise in his pocket at one point). Although, wanting to put her new sewing machine to good use Peach had started a new dressmaking project, she still found time to leave her room and spend some time in the library, or one of the lounges, or outside in the garden. Seeing the boos that she now considered friends and reading the letters she received from Mario and Luigi made her feel less lonely during her stay in the middle of nowhere.

One day after sending a letter she didn’t get a reply but she decided it was probably just a small inconvenience, and was sure she’d received two the next day. Nearly a week had past where she hadn’t heard anything, and it made her worry about the brothers and her kingdom. Bootiful had done her best to reassure the princess, but she hadn’t left her room for days, and it made King Boo feel a little worried. He went down one flight of stairs to her room on the second floor and gave her door a quick knock.

“Peach?”

Inside, she quickly sat up and wiped her eyes. “Do you need me?”

He was tempted to fly straight through, but decided to give her some space if she had been crying like he assumed. He hovered down to the ground, making sure not to bounce up again, and made a slight thud as he leaned against her door. “No, I…” He kind of wanted to talk to her about why she was upset, but had a suspicion that he was at fault. “Do you want to talk?”

Peach assumed he was outside and… sitting down? It had to be something like that considering the noise she’d heard. She could hear him, but not too well, and as she hadn’t seen Bootiful all day, she did want to talk to someone. King Boo wasn’t exactly the first person she’d turn to, but these days he wasn’t the last either. She walked over and slid down the door, sitting at the bottom with a thud of her own. “Maybe.”

“I don’t quite know what your problem is,” he began, “but, I do know…” He knew she’d been crying more recently. That’s what he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure if he was the right boo for her to talk to. He was sure they’d been on better terms recently, especially since she’d let him help bake with her - he’d even managed to make her laugh one day, and he’d felt so light when he heard how happy she was that he’d floated up and hit the ceiling, ricocheting off and hitting the floor a few times before he found his balance again. After she calmed down from watching him bounce along, she’d made a comment comparing him to an air-filled rather than helium-filled balloon, much to his annoyance, which had only made her laugh more. It was a sweet moment that he still thought about from time to time.“If there’s anything I can do, please just ask.”

Peach wasn’t sure there was anything he could do as she drooped her head onto her shoulder. “Can you materialise letters from Mario and Luigi?” she gave a half-hearted laugh, and hoped it hid her tears. He didn’t know she’d been crying, right?

“Have you not been getting any?” Of course he couldn’t materialise real letters from them, and making fakes was low even for him, but he was surprised her problem was so simple.

“No.” She brought her knees to her chest and leaned her head back on the door. “I’m worried that something’s gone wrong at their end.”

King Boo adjusted his position at the door so he didn’t squash his tail. “It could be a problem at our end, actually.”

Peach turned her head to face where she thought he might be. “Do you think?”

“I can ask Boovelope if he’s having any issues with letters.”

“I’d appreciate that. It’s reassuring, hearing from them I mean.” She fiddled with one of her gloves for a moment. “It’s… kind of my main link with people outside of the mansion.”

King Boo hadn’t thought about it that way, and made a mental note to drop her a local paper at some point. He then had an idea that, if you’d told him three weeks ago that he’d do this, he’d probably look at you like you were mad. “Why don’t we go outside tonight then?”

Peach perked up at that. “Outside of the mansion?”

Actually, he hadn’t thought about leaving the gardens, but he  _ had _ spotted quite a nice spot on his trips over the valley that might work for a picnic. After all, the weather had been warmer, and she didn’t seem to dislike him too much these days. He almost considered her a friend, but knew of his position as an evil king wouldn’t allow him to fully accept that. It was bad enough that he wanted to be around her all the damn time. “You know what? Why not? Unless you’d rather not, of course.”

“No, I’d quite like that actually.” She smiled at his offer, although of course he couldn’t see it. “I’m already looking forward to it!” She heard him get up from behind the door, and decided to stand up herself in case he wanted to come in for some reason.

“As am I, my dear!” He clicked the door handle as he slowly opened her door, and peeked around it as best he could. “Wear something nice! Not that you don’t usually look nice.”

Peach lightly poked him where his nose would be and giggled. “Don’t worry, you silly balloon.”

He groaned at the nickname he’d earned after events that followed that one joke he’d made, although he was starting to find it a little endearing. “How does three sound?” 

“Delightful! Are we meeting in the Foyer?”

King boo found himself a little flattered that Peach had suggested it before he had. “How did you know?”

“Just a feeling.”

King Boo hovered back and bowed to her as best as he could. “See you then, my dear!”

“See you!” she said as she waved him off.

Looking at the clock in her room, three o’clock was not that far off. The dress she was working on as a little project would not be finished in time, and she would be a little overdressed for the occasion, which seemed quite casual. Instead she searched her wardrobe and found a dress that Daisy had bought for her on one of her many travels. It was mainly cerulean, with pink and orange accents, and went just past her knees. Peach had managed to find a light, pale pink jacket, and some orange and pink slip-on shoes to work with it, but it wasn’t an outfit she sported very often, as she thought her usual pink gown was more recognisable. Wearing it just became a habit.

She thought to tie her hair up, as she’d noticed King Boo would occasionally tap it when they were baking, although she didn’t think he knew that she’d noticed him playing with it. He’d later asked her why and how she’d done so, and it seemed to fascinate him. Either that, or he liked the sound of her voice, but knowing King Boo it could be either. Peach wasn’t sure whether he was trying to charm her, or if there were some genuine feelings behind his words, but some of his acts were innocent enough that she has started to find him oddly… cute.

There was one incident that she kept thinking about. He’d come into one of the lounges, one Peach liked particularly, and she’d offered for him to play cards with her and some of the boos. After a while the sun set, and many of the boos left to attend to any duties they had, so she and King Boo settled for playing Snap. They’d completely stopped being even remotely serious, and she’d giggled almost every time he enthusiastically slammed a nubby arm onto the table to claim the cards, or jokingly defended his honour when she won some. At some point, they’d started to have light-hearted competitive conversation, and King Boo had suggested they play a different game later. He’d had one in mind, and briefly described it to her. She had an idea of the game he meant, but neither were sure of the name.

“What do they call that game anyway?” King Boo had placed another card down on the table.

“I don’t know,” she’d replied, putting her card down. “But I do know what they call a specter who’s bad at card games.”

He’d seemed genuinely intrigued that there was a word for such a thing, and that she knew it. “Really?”

She’d just about held back her giggles when she put her hand on the cards. “King Boo! Snap!”

The ghostly king had looked down. “Huh? Hey! You caught me off guard!”

“I guess I’m just that good.”

“Well then,” he’d begun, “do you know what they call royalty who are good at card games?”

She had simply expected him to say her name, but played along anyway. “Go on.”

“Princess Pinch-my-cards!” He had seemed to pause as he waited for her reaction, when she started to giggle, and then erupted into laughter at the simple pun. King Boo found her laughter contagious and gave off a cackle of his own, feeling so light that he had floated higher than usual and he had hit the low ceiling, bouncing off it and then along the floor for a moment before he had regained his balance. This had made Peach giggle more as he tried to dust himself off with his short arms.

“You-” she had kept cutting herself off with her own laughter. “You look like - like a balloon!”

“What?” He had managed to gain his balance back again and had floated back over to her. “How do I look like a balloon!?”

Peach had simply pressed lightly where his nose would be. “A silly balloon.” He then had pretended to be shocked and tried to rub his non-existent nose.

It then hit her that she couldn’t remember whether his more human form had a nose or not for her to boop at some point. She was quite looking forward to seeing that form again, so she could hopefully ask a few questions about it. They seemed to be getting closer, and she considered him a kind of friend. She made a mental note to put that in her next letter, so that Mario and Luigi weren’t too worried about her if something had come up back home. She thought to fix herself up a bit, and decided to give her hair a good brushing before tying it into a low ponytail.

She wandered down to the foyer about five minutes earlier than they were to meet, only to find that he had done the same. If that weren’t strange enough, he’d also put on a small bowtie to match his crown. He seemed to stare at her with her hair up and her different dress on in slight awe.

“Well my dear, don’t you like nice?”

Peach smiled at him. “I see you came down early too.”

“I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t late!”

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think you’ve been late meeting me yet.”

“I shalln’t wish to start either.”

Peach held out her hand. “Shall we?”

“Certainly.”

* * *

“You three again? Look, I don’t know where he is, or when he’ll be back, or what to do about this situation. Can you please leave me be and start appearing here when he’s here?”

“This is the last visit we’re making,” said Shamboo. “Our operation is already underway, and-”

“What bloody operation?” Boosley seemed exasperated as he dashed back and forth across his tiny office with all sorts of documents.

“We’re using that girl. We’re going to get his attention, whether he likes it or not.” Boodacious added.

“Oh whatever.” Boosley didn’t have time to be frightened, or even annoyed by them. “If King Boo won’t start this invasion then I guess I’ll do all the work, and in this tiny office no less!”

“I did notice the renovation,” said Boo La La. “Trying to cut down on clutter?”

“No, his majesty wanted a bigger kitchen for that damn girl, and he sacrificed my room’s space for it.”

“At least you get a room!” exclaimed Shamboo.

“You don’t get rooms?”

“Exactly! I have to sleep in one of the bathrooms!” answered Boo La La.

“Boo La La,” began Boodacious. “We don’t have to sleep.”

“Am I allowed to enjoy a nap from time to time?”

“Look.” Boosley adjusted his glasses. “I don’t normally let things slide. But if you three can somehow get him back doing his job without compromising the whole mansion then…” Boosley sighed. “Be my guest.”

Shamboo smirked down at him and held a hand out. “Let’s shake on it.”

Boosley put the papers he held down and shook the boo’s hand. “Fine.”

* * *

Once they’d arrived King Boo set up his little outing for the afternoon with a wave of his hand. It was a sort of picnic, with a picnic cloth and a basket that appeared on the hill they were headed to as the two arrived. Peach was ecstatic to be out, and King Boo let her run ahead and reach the top of the hill first. She took in the fresh air. It was a little cool, and she was thankful for her jacket, but the view was quite something.

“King Boo! Look!” She pointed down at one of the other mansions that was in the valley. “I didn’t know there were other mansions here.”

“Only a couple, actually. There’s a mine and an old clockworks, too.”

Peach looked at him curiously. “Are they haunted?”

“They most likely still are, yes.”

“How do you know all this?”

“I did break a dark moon here, my dear.” He pointed to his crown with a rather smug expression. “With a power-enhancing jewel in this crown, no less!” She watched his expression change to one with a hint of vengefulness. “The current jewel is not the same, however, but a replica. The colour’s a little off and everything.”

Peach sat down on the picnic blanket and crossed her legs. “What happened to it?”

“That plumber made off with it! I don’t know what he’d want with such an item!”

Peach patted to a spot on the blanket to her side. “Maybe he wanted to stop you from using it.”

He hovered down and rested on the blanket, making sure not to bounce so she had no excuse to call him a balloon again. “Peach, my dear, you know me!” He batted his nonexistent eyelashes. “What would I do with such a thing?”

“I don’t know, destroy a dark moon or two?” She poked him lightly and he just about didn’t roll down the hill.

“Oh no, I’d never do the same thing twice.” He opened the picnic basket and pulled out what looked like a wine bottle. “Care for some?”

“Oh, I don’t drink.” Her smile drooped as she expected him to be disappointed that she didn’t want any. Surprisingly, he kept his usual smug-but-scary smile.

“I didn’t think you did, so I made grape juice instead.” He poured her a glass, and she took a hesitant sip. He was right, it was grape juice.

“How come you know so much about Evershade Valley anyway?”

“I may or may not have harassed a couple of plumbers and a scientist rather recently, and then they may or may not have locked me in a vault.” He shuddered. “Not a pleasant experience.”

“I’ve actually been meaning to ask how you got out.”

“Rather simply, actually! That professor went on holiday for a fortnight to some tropical location, and there was a leak in the plumbing, I believe.” He smirked, only just realising the irony that no one was there to call a plumber of all things. “The old man didn’t realise until weeks after he got back, so the water was able to rust some of the mechanics of the vault I was trapped in. Eventually, it was enough for it to break, and I got out! Aaaah ha ha ha!” He cackled with pride. “Of course, I then let the other boos out before I escaped myself! I’m sure they’d do the same for me.”

Peach leaned in a little closer to him and offered him the bottle of grape juice, noticing that he’d been ignoring it. “Don’t you want some?”

“No no no, my dear, it’s all for you. Besides, I don’t drink.”

Peach was confused. “You said it wasn’t alcoholic.”

“Huh? No, I don’t drink at all. Anything. Don’t need to actually!” Peach rested on her hand and took another sip. “I can, technically, but I don’t like doing so. It feels…” he cringes. “Weird.”

Peach fiddled with a strand of her hair. “That’s quite interesting. I’ve always wondered if you need to eat and sleep, and other such things.” She remembered the slice of cake he’d eaten, and how he’d enthusiastically licked the bowl.

King Boo shifted his position so he was sort of leaning on his hands, in order to be at her eye level. They were a wondrous shade of blue, much like the dress she’d worn for the outing.

“I don’t do so, but I am able to.” He opened the picnic basket again and offered Peach a sandwich. “I save it for special occasions. Want one?”

She took one and began to eat it peacefully as she looked up at the sky. “You know, King Boo, I’m starting to rather enjoy your company.” 

“You are?” Peach looked over to find him a little closer than he was earlier, and swore she saw him pull back a hand from her hair.

“Yeah.” She lay down on her stomach and propped herself up with her hands, so she had to look up to him “You’re quite enduring sometimes. It’s nice.” 

King Boo flushed a deep blue, but simply glanced away from her for a moment. “Well, I, thank you.” He looked back at her and caught her eye contact. It made him freeze and want to hide at the same time. “I must say I… I do find you quite charming.” 

King Boo lifted a hand up, before hesitating and putting it back down again. He so wanted to cup her face, stroke her cheek as he brought himself a little closer to her and -

No, he couldn’t do such a thing. He tried to convince himself that he didn’t want to, but it was just a thin lie on the surface of his thoughts. But he didn’t want to violate any trust she had in him, nor did he want to admit to both himself and her and simply ask her. He imagined what it would be like to brush the few strands of soft hair that fell over her face and then close the gap between them. That wonderful hair of hers - not only was it a feature he found himself drawn to, it was also something he was curious about, very rarely having hair himself, and when he did it was so out of the way he hardly remembered he had any.

“Your hair,” he mused, her long strands of precious gold. “What’s it like, having hair?”

Peach pulled her ponytail over her shoulder and rubbed a tiny portion of it between her thumb and forefinger. “It’s alright, I guess. I’ve been meaning to get it cut at some point. I’d love to try a shorter style. For now, I just tie it up sometimes. I’m not sure how people would react.” She smiled as she thought of home. “I think Toadsworth might lose it.”

King Boo felt like he could swoon over her hair any day, but especially when she did something to it like tie it up. He imagined it at just a shoulder length, and how it would probably flick out a little more with the lack of weight behind it. “I think you’d look cute with short hair.”

Peach found herself blushing a little at his comment. She’d found few people who understood, or fully supported her getting a haircut. “Thank you.”

“What does it feel like?” he asked. He knew it was soft from the times he’d got a slight touch of it when they’d cooked together, but he wanted another excuse to play with it.

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“Huh?”

Peach giggled at his innocence. “I know you were messing with my hair when we were cooking the other day. I can feel it, you know.”

It was then his turn to blush. “I wasn’t quite aware of that.”

“Don’t worry, you silly balloon.” She lightly booped his non-existent nose, before sitting up in front of him, but with her back to him “You can still play with it if you want to.”

King Boo gave her ponytail a light flick. “Are you sure?”

Peach smiled. “Go ahead!”

She actually found it quite soothing after a while. He ran his short arms through it multiple times, commenting on its softness. King Boo tightened her ponytail a little before Peach felt him split it into three pieces, putting one down the middle of her back and the other two onto each of her shoulders. She felt him pick up the rightmost piece and put it over the central one, before taking the leftmost one and doing the same thing. Satisfied with the result, the ghostly king pulled it a little tighter before repeating the pattern until he got to the bottom of her hair.

Peach knew what he was doing: he was plaiting her hair. She was surprised he knew how to do such a thing. King Boo conjured a pink ribbon with his magic and tied her plait into place with it, before picking a few nearby flowers and slotting them into the creases. Peach had admired the same flowers while she waited for him to finish with her hair. They were strange pink daisies with purple tips to their petals.

“Done! I think it looks truly delightful!”

Peach half-turned to face him and pulled it over shoulder “It does! I had no clue you knew how to do that!”

Her compliment gave him a spur of courage, and King Boo took her free hand in one of his own.

“I’m full of surprises, my dear.”

He brought her hand close to him and surprised her with a quick kiss on her ring finger, causing her to gasp slightly, but smile nevertheless. She had no clue he knew how to do that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I could top the cuteness of the last chapter whilst writing this one. Oh boy, was I wrong - this one might be my favourite, personally. Do take time to imagine King Boo in that bowtie.
> 
> And no, I'm not sorry for that tease.


	16. A Wild Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Grambi, I am so sorry for the lack of updates: School, family issues and some kind of writer's block has held me back. Also sorry that this chapter is not quite as Kippea filled as the last one, but things WILL pick up next chapter. Stay hyped, and thank you for being patient!

Walking along a hallway with Boofoon, a lack of letters from home made a certain princess feel a little lonely, and Peach was determined to find King Boo and sit and talk with him for a while. This had become easy to do most days, as he frequently had hours of free time and was almost always willing to see her, but today was not one of those days, apparently. She’d searched the top two floors, where his room and office was to no avail, and she quickly found herself on the ground floor. 

“Where do you think he might be, Boofoon?”

Boofoon did their usual trick of flying upside down. “Don’t know.” They brought a hand to their chin and paused in thought. “Kitchen?”

“He has mentioned wanting to cook again at some point.”

As the pair headed around a corner, Peach swore she could hear his voice, although it was coming from just behind the kitchen, and seemed possibly angry, or at least annoyed. She leaned against the wall outside of Boosley’s office, cupping her hands and putting her ear to it. Boofoon tried to do the same thing, but found their arms too short and too far apart to cup them.

“I said I’d sit through your presentation and that’s exactly what I’ve done.”

“So? Are you going to follow my plan?”

“That’s ‘Are you going to follow my plan’  _ Sire _ to you!”

“Are you then,  _ Sire?” _ Boosley hissed the last word out.

“I am following your damn plan! I’ll follow it at my own pace! Know your place, Boosley.”

Peach heard a swish as King Boo turned around, and then something bounce and then crash as it hit the floor. She took Boofoon by the arm and lead them around another corner, sensing that the ghost king himself would soon leave.

“And get this place tidied!” King Boo hovered out through the door, before opening it to slam it shut again. Boosley rubbed his head where the vase had hit him. 

“Would be easier if my office wasn’t half the size it used to be.”

Peach watched as he hovered down a corridor and rubbed his face in frustration. “Stupid Boosley. What does he know anyway?” She beckoned to Boofoon and the pair followed about 10 foot behind him.

“This is my mansion! If I wish to invest time having fun, whether it’s with Peach or not then that’s my choice!” He headed up some stairs and Peach tiptoed behind him.

“Ugh!” He talked to himself as he hovered through the hallways of the second floor. “All I need now is a good game of cards, and perhaps some cake. I’m starting to enjoy eating a little more. Or at least Peach’s cakes.” He paused, and it took Peach a moment to realise that he’d done so, and she stumbled a little as she stopped creeping behind him. This alerted King Boo to the presence of someone behind him, and he turned around and looked straight at where Peach was stood. Fortunately, he didn’t see a thing - Boofoon had turned the pair invisible.

“Huh.” He turned back around and glanced up at a clock. “Wonder what Peach is up to.”

Boofoon and Peach had managed to hid around a corner. “Shoot, I’ll never get there in time.”

Boofoon hovered towards an old door that lead to an outside set of stairs. “Cut him off?”

Peach ran over and stepped on the first rickety step, and heard it creek below her. “We’ll have to.” Boofoon offered her their hand in case she stumbled. She was extra careful not to rush too much, and appeared on the second floor, where her room was. She spotted King Boo leaving the grand staircase.

“I don’t think we’ll get there in time.”

“Get closer,” said Boofoon. “We can teleport, maybe.”

Peach remembered that all boos could teleport, and like with their ability to turn both themselves and another invisible, it was possible that would also work with their teleportation over small distances. The two got as close to Peach’s room as they could, only for King Boo to get to her corridor first.

“Can’t do it from here.”

“Oh boy.” Peach wasn’t too bothered if she was elsewhere, but she didn’t want him to embarrass himself, even if he thought no one else was looking. She wasn’t quite sure how to approach him out of nowhere either, as she didn’t have a good excuse, really, for following him, and she thought herself quite the bad liar when it came to people she cared about.

Fortunately, someone cut him off. A boo that Boofoon recognised as Booluga approached the king and handed him a note. “Sire?”

“Huh?”

“Boosley asked for me to give this to you, Sire, as he’s a little busy himself.”

“Thank you!”

King Boo took the note and scanned it over. He didn’t recognise the handwriting, but the wording felt a little too familiar, and it was signed  _ ‘Your Neighbour’ _ . It didn’t take him three guesses to figure out who had sent the friendly request to come over and receive a gift. He hoped Boosley hadn’t come to the same conclusion when he read the note himself.

The ghostly king looked over at the subject before him. “You haven’t read this yourself, have you?”

“Of course not, Sire.”

“Tell me, Booluga! Has there still been no mail for Peach?”

“I’m not sure, Sire. It would be best for you to ask Boovelope or Boosley.”

Great. Not exactly the people he wanted to talk to. “Well, thank you anyway. You may go.”

The boo thanked him and hovered away. King Boo re-read the note and sighed, hovering through the nearest wall. “There goes my plans for the day!” Peach sighed in relief as he disappeared.

“That was a little close, wasn’t it?”

“Too close!”

Peach remembered an unsent letter she had in her room, and decided to pick it up to drop off to Boovelope.

“Do you know where he might be in the mansion, Boofoon?”

Boofoon resumed their upside down hover. “No clue.”

The truth was that Boovelope was not in the mansion. He was back at the tower his brother lived in to pick up the third forged letter. Satisfied with the progression of his plan so far, he took out the most recent letter he had on him and scanned it. There was nothing too interesting, and it was mainly babble about boos and day-to-day activity, but one bit caught his eye.

_ He’s been quite sweet on me in these recent days, actually. Did I mention the renovation he made? He’d decided to turn one of the kitchens into a fully functioning one so I could bake. I had no idea he knew I liked doing so! I’m hoping to try it out soon -  maybe he’ll be interested in tasting a slice. Although, I’m still not sure if he eats. _

_ Please don’t worry about me, as I am doing more than fine. I anxiously await your reply - the lack of letters at your end is the only thing that pains me. _

Boovelope shuddered at the cuteness of it all. “I can’t believe anyone buys his fake charm.”

Booro scanned a section he’d written, checking that he’d dotted the ‘i’s correctly, and joined the crosses on the ‘t’s to the middle of the letter. “I thought you said he was being genuine?”

“The feelings are genuine, sure, although he’s stupidly blind to it.” Boovelope rolled his eyes. “But he’s putting on some of this rubbish, for sure.” He handed the letter to his brother and let him scan the last section about the kitchen.

Booro raised an eyebrow. “He’s gone soft.”

“Not according to our letters, he hasn’t. What’s the bit you’re working on?”

“I’ve finished all the generally miserable ones.  _ This _ is the good one.”

“The servant one?”

Booro let out a low chuckle. “Listen to this: ‘ _ Life is terrible, and gets worse each day. I’m so tired of always fetching his things, but I dare not protest - I am unsure what he may do if I was to do such a thing. Please, I hope you receive this letter safely. Please help me if you can.’ _ Do you think they’ll buy it?”

Boovelope smirked. “Certainly. Shamboo, Boo La La and Boodacious say that Boosley’s going to let this slide if we can get him back on track. All we have to do is provoke the brothers and make sure there are enough of us boos to overpower them.”

The big boo looked up from the letter he was forging. “You’re sure they won’t win, right?”

“I’m as sure as I am dead.” Boovelope hovered over his brother’s work so that they were on the same eye level. “He’ll be strengthened by all of the boos in the mansion, and Boolossus will be there.”

Booro signed and folded the letter. “This is far too easy.”

* * *

E.Gadd was quick to get to the door, recognising the louder-than-average knocks. The sight of King Boo was hardly unusual, but the almost surprised expression slightly was.

“I got your note. What have you got for me?”

“Criminy! Don’t you want to come through the door first old boy?”

“Sure.”

The two neighbours went through their usual charades: hot drinks were almost offered, fireplaces were inwardly critiqued and both sat awkwardly across a coffee table. King Boo repeated his question.

“What have you got for me?”

“The other day,” began the professor, “Luigi was searching out his mansion again. That place really needed a good spring cleaning since he’s been away in that painting of yours!” King Boo rolled his eyes. Old people! “I’d been looking after the polterpup for him - you know the polterpup, don’t you?”

King Boo had no idea, but could guess from the name. “What about it?”

“Well, while cleaning out the mansion, Luigi’s found another! I don’t think I could take one on myself, not for much longer anyway! And Luigi’s not sure he could look after two. As my next door neighbour, I thought I’d ask you if you’d like to take him in before I ask elsewhere.”

The ghostly king took a moment to process what he was dealing with. Polter _ pup _ as in puppy? As in dog, as in animal? What had Toadsworth said again?

“Is it…” King Boo blushed a little as he thought about the word he was about to say. “Cute?”

“Shall we have a look?” E. Gadd half leaned out of his chair on one side and looked behind him, before leaning the other way and doing the same. “I wonder where he is!” He got up from his chair and walked into the kitchen to find the puppy, before hearing something crash onto the coffee table through King Boo, who covered his eyes and turned invisible just in time. The ghostly king slowly moved an arm away, and saw that in front of him sat a half dog half ghost, one of its floppy ears over its face as it tilted its head and panted.

King Boo had to admit, that much like boos, he did find it sort-of adorable. He hesitantly stook an arm out and lightly patted it on the head. 

“There he is!” E. Gadd explained in delight as he caught him petting the dog. King Boo looked up at the professor and quickly snatched his hand back.

“I wasn’t petting him!”

“It’s alright my boy! You can pet him all you like.”

King Boo lightly pressed on the polterpup’s nose, and found the wetness of it weird. “Are you sure I can have him?”

"Criminy! Of course! You know how to look after a dog, right?”

King Boo waved his hand and a purple collar appeared around the pup’s neck. “It shouldn’t be too hard. Do you think she’ll like him?”

“She?” It took E.Gadd a moment. “Why yes! I ought to think Peach will appreciate it. You could even let her name him!”

King Boo picked up the dog, who licked the side of his face. King Boo broke out into his full blown signature cackle at the gesture. “A splendid idea! Why, thank you for this!”

You're welcome! I'm glad to have him off my hands!”

* * *

 

“Peach!” King Boo shut the door to the foyer behind him as he called out after her again. “Peach?” 

A boo peered out from under one of the staircases. “She said she was heading outside to hide, Sire.”

“Hide?” Had he done something wrong?

“Please don’t worry Sire, we are simply playing Hide and Seek.”

King Boo transferred the polterpup to just one of his arms and placed the end of the other where his chin would be, if he had one. “I should catch her out there?”

The boo looked round before coming out of their hiding place. “Easily. Do you need her for something?” They spotted the dog under the king’s arm. “Is that a dog?”

“Indeed! A gift for Peach herself. Say, aren't you Boodle?”

The boo quickly nodded. “Boodle, French Boodle.”

King Boo began to hover away towards the gardens. “You may find yourself with a promotion. Peach!”

Outside, Peach recognised the voice calling for her. Was King Boo playing the game with them? She quickly ducked back behind the bench she was using as a hiding spot and hoped he wouldn't find her. Not yet, anyway. Where's the fun in being found first? She heard the gate clang shut as he floated into the garden, and she leaned out from behind the back of the seat.

“Peach, my dear?” He had one of his hands cupped in front of his mouth as he called out to her. She could see something under one of his arms move and put his balance off, and as he tried to stretch his arms out to balance himself again it leaped out and ran off.

“Huh? Hey! Come back here!” Peach swore she heard a ‘yip!’ and something patter off, until the sound got louder and something leapt up at her. It didn’t quite knock her over, and after she moved the hair from out of the way of her eyes she saw in front of her a ghostly-white dog, one ear flopping over one of its eyes and its tongue hanging out of its mouth as it panted and wagged its ghostly tail. Behind it followed King Boo himself, calling after the dog and following it behind the bench.

“There you are!” King Boo looked up from the polterpup and at Peach. “There  _ you _ are!”

“King Boo!” Peach got herself up and held the pup in her arms. “You found me.”

“Actually, I'm not playing,” he explained, “but I was still looking for you! I've got you something!”

Peach rubbed the dog’s head. “Would this puppy be it, by any chance?”

King Boo flushed a little. “Yes. I’m more of a cat person myself, but I thought you’d find him cute.”

Peach put the polterpup down and let it put its front and only paws on her lap as she bent down. As the dog was a ghost, it didn’t seem to leave any pawprints. At least not visible ones. “I do! I love him.”

“Excellent!” The king clasped his hands together.

Peach scratched the dog’s head and made note of his collar. “Where did you get him?”

“The professor sent me a-”

“Professor E. Gadd?” Peach let the dog leap into her arms before sitting down on the bench she’d been hiding behind. King Boo awkwardly hovered next to her over the bench, wondering why he’s even made benches when boos don’t need to sit down. They did look good, however.

“Yes, I’ve paid him the odd visit, actually! Booluga gave me a note from him that said he had something for me, and it was this little fella!” King Boo took note of his own choice of words. ‘Fella’? Maybe he’d been spending too much time around the old man.

“Can I name him?”

“Of course my dear! Name him whatever you wish.”

Peach looked at the pup’s face as he tilted his head to the side and let an ear flop over one of his eyes. She remembered an internet meme she’d seen once, and with the dog being on the dorky side decided on a name.

“We’ll call him Spoopy,” she said with a smile. She looked over to see a delighted King Boo, and presumed that he was more than happy that she was happy. Peached looked at him, and then back at the polterpup.

“He’s sweet, isn’t he?”

“Indeed.”

Peach let Spoopy sit between them and lightly booped where King Boo’s nose would be, if he had one. “He reminds me of someone else I know who’s sweet.”

King Boo’s face slightly glowed at the compliment, and he did his best to hide a rather giddy smile. “Oh! Well, thank you. You’re…” He hesitated for a moment, before booping her nose back. “You’re very sweet yourself.”

Peach lightly giggled and slightly blushed. “Thank you.”

“You know, you’re quite a lot of things, my dear.” He hesitated again, before slightly resting the end of an arm on her cheek. “You’re awfully kind, and I do find you pleasing on the eye.” Her eyes - he wanted to lock onto them but he found it too much for the boo side of him. He wanted to just gaze into them for a while and feel his cheeks heat up. Perhaps it would be easier in his more human form. He mused over that inwardly as he spoke.

“You’re very beautiful, Peach, at least to me.” She placed a hand over his on her cheek and he couldn’t help but break the eye contact he’d just about held and glance at where she was touching him. He managed to look back at her and continue.

“You’ve been admirably patient with me, too. I don’t know how you do it.” He looked at her hand again. He wanted to kiss it lightly again, but then he wanted to lead it to his human form’s shoulder and embrace her at the waist, bringing her closer into a slow waltz. He realised just how much he wanted to dance with her again.

“You know, I think I’ve just had a wonderful idea.”

Peach took the hand off his, prompting King Boo to remove his, which he did. She placed both of her hands on her lap as she leaned into him a little. “What is it?”

“Did you enjoy when we went out of the mansion grounds a couple of days back?” He could imagine it now. The old clearing he’d once practiced magic in was hopefully still where it used to be, and creating a pianola and a gazebo was not out of his repertoire.

“I did! It was nice to get out a little.” And let you braid my hair, she inwardly added.

“Should we do something similar again? Maybe tomorrow? How about we make it a little fancy?”

Peach thought for a moment. She  _ had _ been working on a new gown that used silver, after he’d complimented her on how it suited her.

“We don’t have to, if you’d rather not.”

“No, King Boo, I like that idea.” She looked up at him, the dress on her mind. She’d have to work hard all day the next day to get it finished. “I might even have a little surprise for you if we do go.”

King Boo thought about his more human form - it could possibly do with brushing up and a slight wardrobe change for a special occasion. “I may have a surprise of my own, my dear!”

“Tomorrow evening then,” Peach agreed. “I can’t wait!”

“Neither can I!” King Boo carefully took one of her hands and kissed her hand again. “I must be going - I got a note yesterday that a certain someone may be trying their explosives out again, and I’d like for you to wake up to a whole mansion tomorrow.”

Peach watched him hover to his usual height and back a bit from the bench. “I shall see you when I see you, my dear!” He began to hover away before turning around and shouting “Call for me if you need me!”

“I will!” She called back. “Thank you for Spoopy!” Peach sunk a little into the bench and rubbed behind the polterpup’s ear.

“He’s a dork, isn’t he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Boodle then found himself promoted to Royal Dogwalker, even though Spoopy sort of half-hovers more than walks.


	17. A Final Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! Life has caught up with me, especially school! Well, I've only one more week in and then it's half term, so I should be able to get some writing done then! I think this chapter's a little longer than my usual ones, however, so enjoy the content!
> 
> I'd also like to give a quick shoutout to Chlstarr for the first of their kippea oneshots being based on this little AU! I believe they're writing some more also set in the QoB universe, and I'm very excited to read more of their content!

“Peach! That dress looks so good! I can’t believe how quickly you’ve finished it!”

Peach looked up from the gown she was working on at the slightly pink boo. “Me neither, although it isn’t quite finished yet. Might have to rush a couple of the details, as King Boo’s asked if I’ll go out with him this evening.”

“Oh!” Bootiful hovered down so that the table was just below eye level. “Is that why you’re making it?”

“Not originally - it was just for something to do. But now I’m made friends with you and the other boos, and him, it’s been alright.” Peach went to reach for a different spool of thread and brushed her hand over a letter she’d been meaning to finish. The calm smile faded from her face as she remembered the lack of replies, and she felt desperate to know of life back home. Bootiful watched her face fall as she gave the words she’d written another glance.

“Still no replies?”

“No…”

Bootiful fiddled with her bracelet. “Maybe something’s stopping them from getting to the Mario Bros.?”

“Isn’t Boovelope supposed to be delivering them straight there?”

Bootiful remembered the meeting after Booro had been revealed as a traitor. King Boo had mentioned Boovelope and he’d received endless comments because of his brother’s actions. Bootiful found it a little cruel, although she was aware of the role he’d played in his older brother’s plans, and she felt it may stop him from trying anything himself at the time. Looking at the small stack of replies, Bootiful felt that the opposite had happened. It was then that she got an idea.

“Peach, what if I sent a message home for you?”

Peach’s eyes widened slightly at the suggestion. “Isn’t that dangerous? What if they don’t believe you?” 

“I’m sure someone will believe me.” Now that the boo thought about it, she wasn’t  _ that _ sure. The Mario Bros. may ignore her message. She’d need someone kind but also optimistic, and someone willing to believe the unbelievable, and she wasn’t sure the Bros. matched that criteria. “Besides, you’ve been sending good letters. If they simply haven’t had the time to sit down and write, which it could well be, they could just give me a few words!”

Peach tucked the last stitch under on the hem of the gown and finished off the section she’d been working on. All she had left to do was sew on the sleeves and finish a couple of details. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course!” Bootiful held her arms out the best that she could. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

Peach smiled softly and accepted the hug from the boo. She found boo hugs oddly comfortable, with the only downside being they were a little small. Fortunately, she knew a bigger-than-average-boo.

* * *

 

“Boosley! I need your advice on something!”

Boosley put down the pen he was holding and sighed at the knock at his door. “Is it to do with that girl?”

“It may be. Just, come out here and help me out.”

Boosley opened his office door, but was not greeted by the round body of his boss, but a rather humanoid version.

The king anxiously pulled at his collar. “Is the jacket too much?”

“I always forget how you style your hair in that form, Sire.” Boosley looked him up and down -  he’d always thought that he looked more vulnerable in his human-ish form. His magic was still as strong, his teeth still sharp and they kept their crooked shape, but he lost that spark that separated him from the norm. In that form, he looked like a portrait ghost, rather than the ferocious king of boos. He was one crown and a pair of shadow-less eyes away from losing his authority over all he surveyed.

It was then that Boosley read his boss’s face, and realised that he hadn’t remarked on the jacket. “It’s quite pleasant, but different, Sire. She hasn’t seen this form of yours before though, so surely it won’t matter?”

King Boo then remembered that Boosley didn’t know about their earlier dance, but played it off anyway. “I… I suppose you are correct!”

“By the way, Sire,” began Boosley, “Boolossus wanted to see you.”

“Oh.”

Out of all the pesterings from various boos, this is the one that caught King Boo off guard. Boolossus usually went straight to him if they needed anything.

“I’m… actually rather busy today.” The ghostly king felt like an idiot in the form he was currently in, it being a lot smaller than his usual one, so Boosley looked a lot larger. “Do you mind seeing what they want for me?”

Boosley inwardly sighed. “Yes Sire, although I doubt they’ll be best pleased.”

* * *

 

“You? I didn’t ask to see you.”

Boosley looked up at the annoyed face of the colossus of a boo before him as he left the mansion. “I didn’t ask to see you either, but Sire’s too busy.”

“A first.”

The grand boo, possibly the oldest friend of King Boo would’ve crossed their arms, if they were long enough to do so, and tapped their foot impatiently, if they had feet to tap. Boosley shut the door behind him and hovered out.

“What do you need me for?”

“I don’t need you for anything,” Boolossus growled. “I need to tell the king that I’ve spotted a boo leaving the mansion through one of the back exits and heading towards the Mushroom Kingdom.”

“Did all of you need to be here to tell me that?” Boosley looked back at the door. “Couldn’t one of you leave your fusion and tell me in my office?”

“No.”

Boosley sighed. Nothing was easy these days, was it?

“You would only be talking to part of me. A part is not the whole thing.”

“Do you ever go back to normal?”

Boolossus made themself bigger than their usual size, before jumpscaring Boosley. The scare itself didn’t phase him, but he was knocked back into the door.

“How dare you! Only when I wish to! Only the king knows what I am made of! This is my normal form, and it’s bigger than all boos!”

They hovered up to Boosley, and spoke before fading away. “Big enough to beat you!”

Boosley took a moment to catch his non-existent breath. “Someone sneaking out, huh?” He opened the mansion door and took one last look outside, just to see if he could spot who it was.

“Probably that damn Boovelope.”

* * *

Peach held up the dress now that it was finished. The afternoon would’ve been quite lonely if she didn’t have Spoopy, as Bootiful was still out.

“What do you think, Spoopy?”

Spoopy gave a happy “Yip!” in response, and Peach giggled before rubbing him on the back of his head. “Good boy!”

She quickly checked the clock, and decided that with her outing with King Boo so close at hand, it was now or never. She undid the zip on her dress before turning to the polterpup in her room.

“No peeking!”

The dog obediently covered his eyes with his front paws, much like a boo, and she changed from the casual dress she had been wearing to the one she’d just finished. It fit perfectly, a stunning combination of silver and a deep reddish-purple. It was open across her shoulders, with the long sleeves starting on her arm. It was so soft to wear that she felt like she never wanted to take it off.

King Boo had, at some point, given her a long mirror, and Peach twirled round in it, admiring her handiwork. It glimmered even in the weak light in her room.

“Do you think he’ll like it? He said that sliver suited me.”

When she got no response, she turned around and saw that the dog was still covering his eyes. “You can look now, you silly pup.”

Spoopy took one paw away, and seeing that she was fully dressed eagerly took away the other and ran up to her through the air, like he was able to.

“You do like it, don’t you? How do you think I should have my hair?” The pup tilted his head to the side and let an ear flop over one of his eyes. “Down?”

“Yip!”

“Down it is!” Peach took a brush from her nightstand and began to brush through her hair as she stood by the mirror. “I wonder when he’ll be here.”

It was then that she heard a familiar knock at the door. “Coming!” She slipped on her shoes and let Spoopy jump up into her arms before enthusiastically opening the door. In front of her, was King Boo, wearing nothing more than usual but a simple smile and a light blush at the sight of her in the dress she’d made.

“Peach, my dear, you…” He looked at her again and tried to ignore the fuzzy feeling that spread throughout him. “You look simply stunning.”

Peach looked up at him. “Thank you.” Spoopy eagerly leaped out of her hands and ran down the hallway, as if to give them some space, and she took the opportunity to brush down her skirts. “I’ve just managed to finish it in time.”

The idea that she’d been able to make such an item at such short notice amazed him. “You’re a masterpiece.” He uttered.

It seemed Peach didn’t hear him. “Huh?”

King Boo then realised exactly what he’d said, and flushed deeply. “I, er, your dress, it’s a masterpiece!”

“Oh! Thank you.” She held out an ungloved hand for him. “Shall we?”

He took the hand and pulled himself into her by a couple of inches. “Certainly! But the location I’ve chosen is quite the distance away, so we will have to travel the boo way if we wish to get there and back today.”

Peach only knew one boo way, and that was teleportation. Could he really take both of them over such a long distance? She wasn’t too sure, but she wanted to trust him anyway. She did trust him.

“Take me the boo way!”

“Alright!” He pulled her in close to an almost hug before smirking. “Turn around.”

She twirled in her dress around, and slightly leaned into him from behind, letting him rest his short arms over her shoulders in his pleasantly cool embrace.

“Close your eyes.” She did so, and felt him cover her face with his arms. Suddenly she felt them both poof elsewhere, and almost as suddenly the light pressure he applied to her face changed. She watched two gloved hands remove themselves from her face and lightly rest on her shoulder as she turned round to see the king.

Peach was ecstatic to see his humanoid form again, abet now with some changes. His outfit was a lot simpler, mostly a change from his usual regal tails to a slightly more modern suit, the colours complimenting her dress quite nicely. He waved one of his hands and gave her a smile, maintaining eye contact as well as he could.

“Hello.”

She smiled back at him. “I like the changes.”

King Boo couldn’t look into those eyes for too long without melting. “Heh, thank you.” He quickly clapped his hands together and Peach heard the ‘poof!’ of his magic behind her. 

“How would you rate my little set-up?”

Peach turned around and immediately began to slowly walk around what he’d made, admiring the detail. She knew he could materialise things - heck, she’d been staying in a mansion of his making - but only now did she quite realise how instantaneous and powerful his magic was. As she walked around the edges of the magnificent gazebo he’d created in the clearing she was in, which was lined with all sorts of flowers, did she realise that the forest surrounding them was dark and eerie. She quickly started backing up towards where she had been, but he’d already found his way over to her, and he quickly offered her his hand, which she pulled close to her chest.

“It’s quite scary here. Are you sure we’ll be OK?”

“Peach, my dear.” He cupped her face, lightly rubbing her cheek with his thumb (he didn’t usually have any and he was definitely not going to miss the chance to use them). “I am the scariest thing in this forest.”

“I don’t find you scary. At least, not anymore.”

King Boo’s touch lightened and he slowly brought one of his hands close to him, a soft smile on his face. “Do you really?”

Peach took both of his hands in hers and smiled up at him. “Yes, I do.” She stayed there for a moment, letting him feel the blush that spread across his cheeks at just the comment in a way that distracted him from the fact she had hold of his hands.

“Now, I assume you had something wonderful planned for our evening?”

He sighed lightly. “Indeed you are. I mean, indeed I do. Here!”

King Boo brought her round to the entrance of the gazebo, and their pair sat down at a table he’d made. “What would you like?”

“Hmm…” Peach thought for a moment. She wanted something simple. “Just a salad would be fantastic.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

“One salad, coming up!” He winked at her and clapped his hands together again, and the most delicious looking salad she’d ever seen appeared before her. “Bon appetit!”

She giggled at him and began eating. The moment she felt thirsty a glass of grape juice was already in her hand. He’d meet her eyes, usually, before staring away again at something else. Eye contact still seemed to get him - he was still her silly balloon.

“Aren’t you going to have anything?”

“Huh? Oh, no, you know me, not the type to get hungry.” He paused, and placed a hand on his chin in thought, leaning into her a little. “Actually!”

King Boo clapped his hands and a slice of cake that Peach had made just a couple of days before fell into his hands. Now able to better grip the slice of cake, he could take a proper human-sized bite. “I’m still not a fan of eating but that certainly hits the spot.”

It wasn’t long before Peach had finished her food and he was lightly rested on the table, finishing the last of his cake. She felt the urge to boop where his nose should be - he still didn’t have one in this form. She did so, and watched his glowy purple pupils go cross-eyed as they followed her finger.

“Boop!”

“Hey!”

“Oh shush, you like it.”

It took him a moment to reply, but in the end, it was a simple, “You’re right, I do.” He clapped his hands and a pianola appeared, once again playing a slow waltz. “Shall we?”

“I’d love to.”

Peach eagerly took his hand, and King Boo placed one of his on her waist, bringing her into his chest. “It’s so much easier to be close to you in this form.”

The two began to step together with the music. “How come you don’t use it more often?”

“It’s draining, mostly! Although it’s a much easier and natural illusion of mine, I couldn’t keep it up for more than a week at a time.” He turned them around and let her skirt swoosh around them. “Besides, I wouldn’t be your silly balloon if I was always like this.”

Peach felt herself wanting more of him, and brought her face even closer to his, so their foreheads were almost touching. “You’ll always be my silly balloon.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

King Boo’s face remained deeply flushed the whole time, but Peach brushed this off as the naturally shy nature of boos, as otherwise, he was being quite smooth. Maybe it was easier for him in this form - he seemed so different, yet so similar at the same time, and it was something that intrigued her about him. In that moment, she forgot about her promise, and how she had no choice but to marry the boo in front of her eventually. But there, dancing with her captor, she felt almost free.

Someone else, however, had not forgotten about her promise. Two someones, one small, round, and slightly pink, and another wearing a dress similar to Peach’s usual one, but in oranges rather than pinks, hid in a nearby bush.

“She seems so… happy."

“She is! I told you she’s fine.”

“Are you sure he hasn’t got her under some sort of spell?”

“Look at her face, Daisy. It’s genuine.”

The Sarasaland princess looked up at Peach, who happily danced with her fiance. “I believe you.”

“See, she’s safe and happy.”

“Her letters…” Daisy paused and thought about the letters she and the Mario Bros. had received recently. It didn’t quite add up.

“Hm?” The boo next to her hadn’t quite heard what she’d said.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Bootiful, if you  _ are _ a friend of Peach’s, then…” She smiled at the boo. “I trust you. Thanks for bringing me out here.”

“You’re welcome! Here, I’ll take you back.”

Peach looked over at a nearby bush, and swore she saw something duck behind it and whisper. King Boo caught her as she glanced over.

“Did you see something?”

“I… I don’t think so.”

King Boo twirled her again. “I do enjoy dancing with you, my dear.”

Peach was quick with her response. “I enjoy lots of things with you.” She watched him flush once more.

“Oh, you flatter me!” That smile on his face was really starting to make her as happy as he looked.

The pair began to slow down as the music slowed to a stop, and they both stood where they were, gazing into the other’s eyes. That was, until a small wave of magic fatigue hit King Boo, and he rapidly blinked as he lost his balance.

“King Boo!”

Peach went to catch him, but he just about managed to catch himself in time. “Are you OK?”

“Yes, yes, I… I should be fine, I think it’s just me overworking myself a little.” He let himself take Peach’s hand as she lead him to one of the benches on the inside of the gazebo that he’d made. He subconsciously leaned himself onto her shoulder. “This is certainly a reminder  _ not _ to try conjuring while I’m holding up an illusion  _ and _ I’m away from the mansion.”

Peach pulled him into her chest and let him rest there. “Will you be OK?”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine in a few minutes. Goodness, I’m tired.” Laying there on her was comfortable, and if he was the sleeping type he would’ve thought he could’ve fallen asleep there and never woken up. In those few minutes, Peach felt almost protective of him. This was the most vulnerable she’d ever seen him. She giggled at the sight of him on her chest.

“Are you finding me comfortable?”

“I might be.” King Boo looked up at her. “Although,” he sat himself up next to her and copied her as she slightly leaned into him. “I think I’m alright now.” 

Peach watched him make eye contact with her, before freezing for a moment and look aside, a slight pleasant smile on his face, as if he was thinking about something. He then furiously flushed a deep blue, and gave her a quick glance. He’d done this before - she’d observed similar behaviour on the picnic they’d had recently. She placed a hand on his lap.

“What are you thinking about?”

_ That _ made him jump a little. He couldn’t admit that he was having those thoughts about her again, but he so wanted to. Peach gave him a patient smile. “You can tell me anything, King Boo.”

“Hmm.” He thought for a moment. “Can I…” The words we right on the tip of his tongue, but found himself not quite able to put them into audible sound. “Can I ask something of you?”

“Of course.”

“I know it’s quite a request, and,” he leaned away from her a little. “It’s fine if you don’t want to! I wouldn’t  _ make _ you. Whatever makes you comfortable!” He rushed through his words.

Peach raised her eyebrow. “That’s fine, but what it is?”

“Well, I was just... wondering…” He took his crown off and placed it beside him. “May I... kiss you?”

Peach was more than willing to do most things, but she hadn’t expected that as the request. Nevertheless, she wasn’t completely against it.

He read her hesitations as a ‘no’. “It’s alright! It’s alright, I’m sorry if I’ve pushed you too far.”

“No, it’s… it’s OK.”

“Wait what.”

“I’d be fine with that.” She looked up at him patiently - one small kiss wouldn’t hurt. He cupped her face with his hand once more, lightly brushing some of the hair that hung over her face out of the way as he did so, and gently caressed her cheek. Despite his careful behavior, Peach could read his frequent blushing and slight smiles like an open book.

“Are you certain, my dear?”

She knew this would make his day. This would easily make his week, his month, his year. She knew in the back of her mind there was a chance it might make hers. After all, they’d come a long way. “Very certain.”

It was then that he hesitated. Frankly, he was unsure what to do. The waiting made Peach curious as to how it would play out, and as she gazed into his currently shadowless eyes, their gentle stare to the side, she kind of wanted to smooch that handsome face of his.

So she did.

King Boo stabled himself with his spare hand and his eyes widened as she closed the gap between them. Her lips were as soft as her hair and her voice - everything about her was soft, at least to him. He felt her hand on his lap and he decided to stop being a brave boo and let his now-closed eyes join his bashfully flushed cheeks. She broke away too soon, but it was so magical he hardly noticed. Peach watched his mouth curl into that dreamy smile of his, and knew he was more than satisfied.

She couldn’t help but inwardly giggle at his expression. “How was that?”

“That was… that was... “ he tried his hardest not to collapse into a smitten heap on her lap. “That was great. No, wonderful! Exquisite! I can’t think of more words at the moment!” He turned aside as he fixed his crown back into place and muttered, “I don’t know how you do it.”

Peach wanted to pretend she hadn’t heard, but her curiosity got the better of her. “Do what?”

“I’m completely obsessed with you, my dear. I can’t get you out of my head, and I don’t know how you’ve done so.” King Boo thought his words over and slightly cringed. “Goodness, I sound tired!”

Peach took his hand in hers. “You sound fine to me.”

“I don’t know how you put up with me either,” he continued.

“It wasn’t easy at first, I’ll admit that,” she began. “But staying here hasn’t been impossibly awful. Quite the opposite at times.” Like that time just then, she thought. “I think I could get used to living at the mansion for the rest of my game. You’re good company.”

The very last note gave him a sense of hope, but the bit before it rubbed him the wrong way. King Boo stretched his arms. “Shall we have another dance?” he asked, hoping to distract her a little.

“Sure!” Peach got up and held her hand out, which he took willingly as he got up. Once stable, feeling the effects of his sudden fatigue melt away, he linked arms with her and almost escorted her back out to where there was more space and started the pianola up again.

They were closer this time - Peach let her arms droop over his shoulders and King Boo pulled her into his embrace, their faces almost touching. She wasn’t sure if it was the extra warmth she felt as her face glowed a light pink, or if she had slightly melted his cool touch and made him emit heat instead of his normal almost metallic coldness, but it felt magical, as things always did with such a powerful being as the king of boos. She found it comforting, and found herself wanting more, which made her realise how starved for affection she’d been during her stay at the mansion. 

Any touch from Peach was more than enough to remind the ghostly king how touch starved  _ he _ was, and he was starting to get used to his face being permanently tinted blue when he was around her. Even as the music slowed, he didn’t want to let go, but the gentleman inside him made him do so. He couldn’t resist taking her hand and kissing her ring finger, however.

Peach found herself giggling slightly at the action. He  _ was _ a gentleman, but also obviously head over heels for her. He’d practically admitted it not too long ago. As he looked up and smiled at her, she kept a smile on her own face, until she felt her mouth crumple before stretching into a yawn.

“I think you’re tired, dearest.”

The new little term of endearment, although not very different from his usual one, made her a little curious. Had their kiss meant that they were a thing now? Hadn’t they technically already been a thing the whole time? She still hadn’t come to terms with the fact she was going to marry him, like it or not.

Although, in that moment, she didn’t particularly dislike it.

“I am.”

“Well, we should be off then!” He vaguely waved one of his hands and the setting he’d made disappeared into thin air. She took one last look at the clearing they’d been in, before he channeled all the magic he could and took them home.

Peach didn’t arrive in the foyer, as she thought she would, but in her own bed, already in her pajamas with the dress she’d worn hung up on her wardrobe. King Boo had turned himself back into his usual round form, teleported both of them back, as well as set her up to sleep all in one move, and judging by the hint of smugness in his expression he was proud that he’d done so. He hovered over her like an angel, those deep purple eyes gazing at her as she began to fall asleep. Longingly, he ran his nub of an arm over her cheek and down to her jaw, before settling for a quick kiss on her forehead. He found his way to the door and turned off the light.

“Sleep well, dearest.”

As soon as he shut the door, King Boo felt himself subconsciously teleport just below the canopy attached to his bed frame and fall onto his mattress in his bedroom - a room he rarely used. He clapped his short arms together and swapped around his crown and his private diary with its magic quill, the former settling on his dresser and the latter hovering in front of him. With his magic, he opened up the book and began to speak out loud as he wrote.

“Dear Diary!” He clapped his hands together as he began. “I’ve finally come to a conclusion!”

The king almost rolled back onto his pillow as the book and quill followed and hovered above him, copying his every word.

“I’ve utterly fallen for her.” He then smirked, embracing the chaotically warm feeling he felt whenever he thought of her. 

“And, this is important - and it would usually get to me too, but…” He was starting to like feeling more and worrying less. He smiled as he said his last words before collapsing back onto his sheets to simply enjoy the quietness of early evening.

“I have no idea what I’m going to do about it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this was fun to write! I hope you're enjoying the fluff, as you might have to wait a while for the next... fluffier installment.


	18. A Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GRAMBI it's been a year and I do apologise! A lot happened over the past year, and I've changed a lot, however my friend Chlstarr has dragged me back into it with a new fic of theirs, so here we are! I do plan to finish this fic because I'm actually very proud of both the Kippea content and the plot. I should also note that I may write some other fics in the QoB universe when this fic is finished!
> 
> Welcome to section five! I hope you enjoyed your fluff, because there's not much from here on out!

Peach woke up to clattering outside of her room and an “Ow!” from a voice she recognised as the boo she kissed the evening before. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, hearing a faint “I’m alright!” from near her door, and concluded that King Boo had crashed into the end of the corridor that her room was on.

As she opened the door, she saw that she was right as the king did his best to adjust his crown.

“Need some help with that?”

“No no no, I’ve got it! I’ve-” He nudged the crown over as best he could, his tongue out in concentration. “Hm! There!”

He hovered up to her and almost flew straight past her with the speed of his flight.

“Good morning, Sonic the Hedgehog.” Peach slightly held her hand out in case he wanted to kiss her ring finger again. He eagerly took the opportunity, and gave her light kisses up her arm. He went to kiss her cheek, but she turned and caught his mouth with hers, which he did his best not to moan into. Oh, those soft lips of hers!

After he remembered who he was and why he’d been dashing around like a fool in the first place, he managed to question her comment. “Sonic the who? Wait, isn’t that the blue guy from the Olympics?”

“Yes, you daft beach ball.” Peach lightly poked where his nose would be and tucked a portion of her hair behind her ear, flushing slightly as she remembered that she’d just woken up and it probably looked a mess. “What’s got you in such a hurry?”

“Nothing! Well, not really, I’m just in a good mood! I have got a meeting to be getting to, and I best not be late.” He gave her a quick wave as he flew off. Peach went to stretch her arms but got caught mid-yawn in a strong gust of air as King Boo rushed back to her doorway.

“And good morning!” And he was gone again.

It took the king a moment to figure out why he was rushing about when he could just teleport, and he almost stumbled into his own office and quickly sat himself down on his velvet spinny chair. 

“You’ve just about got here in time, Sire,” remarked Boosley. 

“You wanted to see me?” King Boo wore a silly grin on his face that slightly crumpled at his secretary's solemn expression.

“Yes, Sire.” 

King Boo examined the room, and spotted Boovelope in the corner, keeping himself to himself as he went through some pieces of mail. Along the same back wall of the office, fifteen other boos placed themselves in two neat lines, hovering at identical heights to each other. The King easily recognised this as the team, and gave them a brief nod before looking back over to the boo he needed to address.

Boosley fixed his glasses, a worried frown on his face. Yes, he cared about the invasion, and he knew the postboo’s plan would drive it forward, but after seeing his boss’s worried expression as he perfected his human form for what he could only assume was some sort of date the day before, he knew the things he’d let slide would ruin his heart. Not only that, but after bumping into Boolossus just before said date, he felt all the more reason to respect his king’s wishes. “I really need to warn you about something.”

“Warn me? What is there to warn about?”

Boosley first glanced over at the Team, with their 15 members all giving him an identical disappointed, but not judgy look. Next he turned his eyes to Boovelope, who shot him a glare so harsh he almost hid behind his hands.. He could almost feel the waves of ‘Don’t you  _ dare _ back out now’ and simply turned back around and sighed in defeat, a sickly feeling in his non-existent stomach. “It’s getting to late, and we really need to progress the plan.”

King Boo gave him a stern look. “Where are you going with this?”

He wanted to ease the king into what he had to say, but he was afraid the reaction would be too strong. If he were Boolossus, he’d keep it blunt. “You’re going to have to give up on the girl.”

“Never.”

“Sire!” Boosley’s eyes widened at the quick response. “You can’t-you can’t mean that.”

“I can and I do! Look, I know we had our original plan but…” He thought for a moment, and realised how the idea of ruling the world didn’t appeal to him as much if it meant losing Peach, but he couldn’t admit that to Boosley. An idea of what to say popped into his head. “If we’re still passionate about take over, surely me marrying Peach gives me at least  _ some _ control of the Mushroom Kingdom?”

“I thought…” He could feel the pressure on him from both sides without turning around, and worried about his next words. In the end, he decided that the less malicious force might go easier on him, should he side with the other, even if that force was 15 boos and their undying loyalty. “I was sure you  _ were _ passionate about take over, Sire.”

“I am! I am! I’m just…” More passionate about Her.

Boosley looked at King Boo’s regretful expression as the king headed towards the door. “Please, at least think about… being more careful, Sire.”

“I won’t need to! Nothing could come between us; Not Peach and I!” He carefully shut the door behind him as he left, and Boosley facepalmed as best as he could as he turned back around to face a smirking Boovelope and a poof of dust from the back wall. Boovelope hovered over to him and gave him a pat on the back.

“Heh, we’ll see about that, won’t we?”

“If you get caught I’m not helping you. I’m out.”

“There’s nothing you can do about it anymore. You wanted it anyway, deep down.” Boovelope picked up his satchel. “Well, it’s time for me to exit stage left. A pleasure doing business with you.”

“Business!” Boosley spat out the word. “That’s all this is to you, isn’t it? And I bought it!”

But as the secretary turned round, the target for his words had already floated through a nearby wall and someone else slammed open the door, falling into the room. Well, three someones, and Boosley instantly recognised them as the Gamer Boos.

“Boosley! Boosley! We need to talk to His Majesty!” Game Boo waved his arms around frantically.

Boosley had a funny idea that he knew what was coming, and the sickly feeling in him strengthened. “You’ve just missed him. What is it?”

“People have been spotted in the valley,” began Game Boo Advanced.

“Yes, Mario and Luigi, Mr Boosley!”

It was exactly what the secretary was dreading.

“We’ve spotted a party heading towards the mansion, Boosley, and we were hoping we could warn His Majesty.”

“I’ll warn him.” He adjusted his glasses. “I want you three to gather as many boos as possible to the front of the mansion near the foyer, and if you spot Boovelope don’t let that little-” He paused to watch his language. “Don’t let him out of your sight!”

“Right on it!”

Boosley watched as the three dashed out of the door, and did his best to concentrate in his mind to locate where his boss was. If visualising a location helped a boo to teleport there, visualising a living being could help locate them, which worked as Boosley easily found his boss in some stray corridor.

“Sire, there’s an emergency. You really must get to the front of the mansion.”

He turned around, not expecting Boosley to be there. “What emergency?”

Boosley gulped. “The brothers are here, in the valley.”

“The brothers?” King Boo raised an eyebrow. “Why would they be here?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Sire.”

His first thought was Peach. “Look, I’ll get right there. Please Boosley, escort Peach out of the way and putting a few boos on guard duty.”

The concern on King Boo’s face was the last thing that got to him, and Boosley finally let any remains of the slight grudge he held against his boss fade away in defeat, giving him a determined look. “I’ll be right on it Sire, and then I’ll be right at your side to deal with the situation.”

“That’s why I hired  _ you _ , Boosley!” King Boo watched his employee dash off as he flew to the landing over the foyer. He summoned himself a boo bell and gave it a quick ring, and a good chunk of his entourage appeared beside him.

“Where’s Boolossus?”

A nearby boo in a cowboy hat turned to him. “They’re guarding Miss Peach, Yer Majesty.”

“Good. Boosley’s sure to be here-” The slightly smaller than average boo appeared next to his boss, a steadfast expression on his face. “-soon.” He adjusted his spooktacles and hovered a little higher than usually to meet his boss’s eyes.

“I hope I’m not late, Sire.”

“Far from it.” King Boo indicated to the boo next to him. “Booreaucrat here is going to make the entrance for me, and we’ll all turn visible once I decide to confront the brothers personally.”

“Ahem, if I may interrupt, Sire.” Booreacrat slightly rolled the Rs on her tongue as she spoke.

“Go ahead.”

“I presume you’d like for me to say a few words, Sire, when they enter. I already have some prepared, if that’s something you’d like for me to do.”

King Boo cracked a slightly evil smirk. “That is  _ exactly _ something I’d like!”

“Then I shall make my way over to the door, Sire, for their arrival.” Booreaucrat teleported over to the centre of the foyer as King Boo commanded his boos to hide. Before he did so himself, he gave a quick clap and the door creaked open a couple of inches.

The wait for the brothers to arrive was stressful for more than just King Boo. Peach found herself in an upstairs lounge with Bootiful and a few others, worrying why she’d be escorted there in the first place.

“Can’t you just tell me why I’m here?” Peach stood up and eyed the door out of there.

Three of the 15 boos near her hovered in front of her to block her path, and they spoke their message in turn. 

“We’ve been instructed not to tell you, for safety reasons, Princess Peach.” 

“Please, stay here, Princess Peach.”

“Your safety is both His Majesty’s priority, and ours, Princess Peach.”

The way they spoke creeped the princess out a little, but she read their kind intent easily, her mind throwing her back to that evening she’d played cards with King Boo.

“Boolossus?” he’d said in response to her question: Who’s the local atomic boo? “They’re by far my oldest and closest friend, or 15 old and close friends rolled into one. I’m sure they’re just as concerned for you as I am, actually!” He talked like he could ramble on about them all evening, but kept it to just the essentials, asking if she’d met them yet, to which she gave him a simple “I don’t think so…”

“You’ll know when you do!” He’d responded. “If you don’t meet them whole, I trust you could recognise 15 boos that speak in turn with repeated honorifics?”

Of course she could. Odd to think she was meeting them here, tucked away in a back corner of the mansion.

“But  _ why _ am I here anyway?” she repeated.

Bootiful tried to calm her down a bit. “Peach, please, don’t stress the team out.” She was about to protest, before she caught a look in Bootiful’s eyes - a look that said ‘just play along’.

Peach sighed. “I guess, for now at least,” she sunk into her chair and let Bootiful whisper her a message.

“You have to promise not to gasp, though, or we’ll give our game away.”

“Alright, tell me. But you have to promise to help me out of here and to wherever King Boo is.”

“Of course Peach! Now, y’see…”

Two pairs of gloved hands found themselves pushing open the heavy door at the entrance of the mansion. Together, one armed with a hammer and one with a vacuum cleaner, they looked up at the one lone boo that floated there. Behind them, a beanish prince drew his sword, but a flowery princess stared at him in disapproval, to which he shrugged and put it back in its place.

“Ahem… I am Boorecrat! This mansion belongs to King Boo, esquire.”

Luigi glanced around at the familiar style of the decor with a grumble. “We know.” The comment got a slight giggle out of Peasley. He wasn’t fooled by the boo in front of him, however, and could sense that many more were very, very close.

“I presume you have a reason for your uninvited appearance here,” Boorecrat snapped, edging her way towards Mario and Luigi before spotting Luigi’s poltergust and backing up again. “Although, I’m afraid that I’m unable to think of one myself.”

King Boo kept himself invisible, but gave Boosley a quick nudge. “Oh she’s good.” The ghostly monarch received a ‘be quiet or you’ll give us away’ glance, and promptly hid back behind his arms and listened for his cue to appear.

“Where’s King Boo?” Mario let the expression slide out of his voice as he sternly addressed the boo in front of him. “What has he a-done with her?”

“Done with her?” King Boo hoped that Booreacrat hadn’t been put off by the question, but she carried on as smoothly as she’d started. “I don’t think it’s your place to know what His Majesty gets up to in his own home.”

Taking a shaky step forward, Luigi held up the end of the Poltergust 5000 out at the boo, and Daisy winced at the aggression. Boorecrat raised her short nubby arms in protest at the action. Although she found herself being stared down, she simply shut her eyes in a rather smug fashion as the plumber spoke. 

“Where is he?”

“His Majesty’s whereabouts are none of your concern.”

“The princess’s-a wellbeing is of our concern,” replied Mario. He broke his emotionless facade and let a twinge of anger and guilt slip into his tone. “The things she was-a saying in her letters…”

That’s when King Boo made his entrance. Boosley momenterlity also turned visible, if only out of shock, before disappearing again. “What about her letters?”

He was cut off by a loud  _ CRASH _ and a ‘Hey!’ of protest, which managed to grab everyone’s attention, even Boorecrat, who took the opportunity to move slightly aside while everyone was distracted. Even King Boo looked confused at the noise as he instantly recognised the voice. Part of him wanted to teleport right over to its source and check that no one was hurt, but he stayed where he was.

Luigi held the end of his poltergust up to the royal boo in front of him. “W-What are you-a doing with her in-a this creepy place?”

“Excuse me?! I’m willingly at her every beck and call, and anything I do with her  _ she’s _ willing to do too!” King Boo corrected him.

“I don’t-I don’t believe you.”

Peasley drew his sword, and Daisy simply sighed in defeat. “I don’t believe you either.”

Mario rustled in his back pocket and pulled out the letters. 

“I’m so a-scared, stuck in-a these endless corridors and rooms. He won’t even stand-a to let me look at a window.” He shuffled to another long page of delicate handwriting. “Each day I am-a terrorised and humiliated for-a his amusement. Today in-a particular he went to-a slap me.” Mario kept reading line after line from the letters aloud, not spotting a single thing that might be off about them. “ I’m so a-tired of always fetching his a-things, but I dare not protest.” He turned to the ghostly king, his voice unfaltering. “Every a-letter she’s a-finished with a plea for help. You’re vile!”

“Give me those.” King Boo snatched the letters and skimmed over them, his hover drooping, as did his expression. Sure, he was confused over  _ why _ she’d write such a thing, and he found himself somewhat angry that she had done so, but he felt something much greater that caused a spark within in to light up in a flurry of something strong, yet unfamiliar.

He was hurt, and he didn’t know how to process it.

But he couldn’t let his guard down, or he risked defeat. He wasn’t going back into a vault anytime soon. He threw the letters as his magic took over and expressed his feelings as best as it could. He lifted up an arm and formed a strong, blue orb of electricity that grew in size as his expression turned cold.

“How dare she.”

Mario stepped forward, but King Boo spotted him do so and fired the orb at him. Fortunately, Mario blocked it with his hammer and hit it back towards its sender, who turned invisible and let it fly through him and crash into a wall. Luigi and Peasley both joined them, readying their weapons and Daisy lifted her arms into a slight guard, should the worst happen. King Boo flew backwards to where he’d been hiding before the rescue party had arrived, and flung his arms out in a way that commanded his boos to turn visible, which they did, and let his voice crack as he spoke.

“How  _ DARE _ she!”

A large flash of lightning could be seen through the window, and it began to rain heavily, so heavy that Mario could swear it was leaking through the ceiling, despite that making no sense due to the floors above. Another distance CRASH was heard, which caught the attention of the humans and beanish present, but King Boo ignored it and took the opportunity to attack. He brought one arm forward to command his entourage and lifted another up to form a second electric blue orb.

Peasley was the first to notice it, and it was headed straight for Luigi. He instantly jumped in front and blocked it as well as he could with his sword, only for the electricity to jolt right through it and all the way through him. As he dropped the weapon, Luigi managed to knock him out of the way of the still-powered orb and used whatever control he had left of his thunderhand ability to fire it away from the group as a swarm of boos surrounded them.

“Are you alright?”

The prince got himself up and dusted himself off as he picked up his sword. “I’ll be fine.” He gave the plumber a nod, and Luigi smiled back at him as well as he could with the pressure of the situation.

As the shy spectors began to circle them, Mario took the lead and began to hit them with his hammer, and Peasley followed, blocking them with his rapier. Daisy did her best to stare down any that tried to come near her, and in the end they decided that she didn’t pose enough of a threat to try to deal with and was more of an annoyance. With a few of them gone, Luigi found the courage to turn on the Poltergust 5000 and managed to catch a couple of boos, causing the others to change up their tactics. Soon enough the circle was almost nonexistent, and Luigi, backed up by his brother was able to step forward to an almost frustrated King Boo.

The king flew backwards and charged more of his magic, but Luigi looked him straight in eyes, causing him to freeze as another CRASH was heard, this time a lot closer to the balcony that King Boo hovered in front of. Luigi aimed his poltergust at him, and he nearly felt himself being sucked in when someone threw open a door and floated down in between the opposing forces.

“Don’t hurt him!”

Peach took her stance in front of her fiance, one arm outstretched half to balance herself and half to make a barricade between him and her rescue party. The rest of the barrier was not only her body but her open parasol that she’d used to make sure her landing didn’t hurt her.

“Peach!?” Both King Boo and the group exclaimed her name in unison and confusion.

King Boo stared at her, his face torn between anger and worry. “Peach my dear, why aren’t you at the back of the mansion with Boolossus?”

“Bootiful helped me get past them.” Peach spoke quickly and darted her eyes around the room, taking in the sheer number of boos and the presence of Daisy, Peasley and the brothers, and Bootiful gave King Boo a quick wave and a wink. She turned to the brothers. “How come you’re here?”

“We’re-a here for you, Princess.” Mario lowered his hammer and held out his hand. “Come, we can-a talk about it later.”

Peach’s eyes dropped in confusion. She could almost feel King Boo staring at her through the back of her head, but she couldn’t think of a reason why she’d feel that. “But I’m perfectly fine here!”

“That isn’t what you wrote here.” King Boo waved his nubby hand to summon the letters to him and offhandedly gave them to her, letting her skim completely unfamiliar passages that were perfectly written in her handwriting. With each line she read, she was more and more confused.

“I didn’t… I didn’t write this.” She turned to face him.

“Then who did!?” He snapped at her, his brow furrowed in frustration. “Who else could be writing your letters?” King Boo flung his arms up in frustration, and the last few boos that had still been flying around paused to watch the exchange play out.

“I don’t know!” He slightly scared her, for all the reasons a boo shouldn’t. Peach watched his face curl into his dry, sarcastic expression. He wouldn’t turn and look at her as she tried to get his attention again.

“Of course! Of course.” King Boo rose above her and shot a bolt of blue fire at the poltergust with enough force to nearly knock the adapted vacuum cleaner off the plumber’s back. Luigi picked himself up and turned it back on, watching the ghostly king dart aside from the area in front of it. He just about managed to turn it off again as not to hurt the pink princess who threw herself between the fight again.

“I didn’t write those! I wouldn’t hurt you like that.” Peach thought that such a manipulation of a creature’s feelings would be cruel. Looking up at King Boo, she could see that the effects of it were cruel too.

“The only person who’ll be hurt is you,” he lied, pushing himself through his emotions and the space between his fiance and her parasol to face her rescue group. It didn’t take long for her to try to step between the fight before it could start up again.

Peach stared into his eyes, knowing that it might weaken him to stop as the boo that he was. “Please! There’s no need for this!”

As usual, he couldn’t look at her, but this time it was for much worse reasons. “Just stay out of it!” He used his magic to fling her across the room, slowing her down to a halt just before she hit the wall so she wasn’t hurt. The action from him looked a lot more violent than it really was to Mario, who dashed forward to swing and throw his hammer at him. Peach quickly got herself up and tried to throw herself back through the swarms of boos to reason with him once more.

“King Boo!” 

King Boo eyed the hammer’s trajectory and predicted its path straight for her head. He didn’t have enough time to offhandedly fire a shot of magic at it to knock it out of the way, nor could he detach himself from her enough to let her get hit. He decided to bite the bullet. Or rather, the hammer, as he flew through her and turned fully corporeal, wincing just before it hit him. 

Peach gasped, and reached her hand out to him but decided to pull it back as he engaged back in the fight. Bootiful flew straight to her and pulled her to the side so she wasn’t hurt. She couldn’t help but reassuringly put a hand on Peach’s shoulder as the princess watched her closest friends and… could she call him the person she loved? fire their attacks at each other, the rain soaking through and landing in drops in her hair that dripped along the strands and down her face.

The hit made him dizzy enough for Peasley to shout to Daisy before he took a strike at him, which Daisy then bounced him to Luigi with almost volleyball-like technique. King Boo snapped back to reality and temporarily turned invisible for the sake of dodging attacks. When he turned himself back to normal, he spotted that the rescue party, aside from the Sarasaland Princess, had rushed over to a confused Princess Peach. Although he couldn’t see her, he could faintly sense Bootiful, hidden behind his prisoner, as he reminded himself that in the end that was all she ever was; the idea of her trying to find a way for him to go easy on her while she plotted her escape did seem more likely than stockholm syndrome. His boos watched his face soften to something near to tears as he gazed at her - his perfection, or so he’d thought. He quickly snapped back to an even harsher expression than before, and made up his mind.

“Have her.”

Luigi looked at him in confusion, although Mario wasn’t taking any second chances and quickly took Peach’s hand. Peasley, not wanting to take any risks, guarded her with his sword, and Daisy gave her a concerned glance from her spot in the main doorway. Peach herself offered the ghostly king nothing more than a look that dripped with guilt and pity, which he appeared to ignore.

“Please…” The Princess’s gentle whisper diffused into the silence, and the ghost hesitated, if only for a moment. He could take his demand back, now that the brothers had broke their end of the peace keeping promise he put in place, but at quite the price of upsetting the princess herself in the process brought his thoughts to a halt. Not that her feelings mattered anymore, he inwardly countered. His feelings certainly didn’t matter to her now, did they? He’d been so invested in her, in getting to know her likes, her dislikes, in changing himself to match her kindness, he’d poured his entire self into this for her to throw it back in his face, and it enraged him like no plumber ever had.

“I’ve made up my mind.” His voice was straightforward, his thoughts plunging into his own inward embarrassment. “Take her.”

Both brothers were so taken back by his demand that they froze momentarily in disbelief, and the king snapped.

“Walk.”

At that, Mario took one tentative step forward, much to the anxious King’s annoyance.

“Not just him!” He shot a bolt of blue electricity that just missed Peach’s head. “Take her! All of you! Get her out of my sight!” He flung himself over and threw his arms up in fury. “Leave my mansion, you…” His own hesitation made him hate his feelings even more. “You ungrateful-” He didn’t even know what to call her. ‘Girl’ would be his go to word in this situation, but he felt he’d grown too close to her to hiss such a word. A single tear was forming in the corner of his eyes, hidden from onlookers by nothing but distance.

Not taking their chances, the rescue party took the princess by hand and paced out of the foyer. Once at the doorway, Daisy joined them and offered her friend an embrace that was more than needed. Looking back, Peach could easily see that someone else could use a hug, although not from her in his current state.

She swore she could see him soften as she gave him one last wavering smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, that hurts the heart after the previous chapter, but y'know. It's not like there's not been a year gap between them that might help you feel less pain. And people say I don't care!


End file.
